


Решение

by LRaien



Category: Lucky Starr - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov, Strip-Runner - Pamela Sargent, Sucker Bait - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Bromance, Detectives, Gen, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Robots, Science Fiction, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Марк и его руководитель, доктор Шеффилд, возвращаются на Землю. Но не всё так просто — над всей Мнемонической службой нависает угроза. В это время Марк задаётся неподходящим вопросом... Или подходящим? Можно ли, разыскивая ответ на один вопрос, найти ответ на другой?
Relationships: Amy Barone-Stein & Elijah Baley, John Bigman Jones & David "Lucky" Starr & Ben Wessilewsky, Oswald Mayer Sheffield & Mark Annuncio





	Решение

**Author's Note:**

> Полный список персонажей на русском и с указанием источников: Мейер Освальд Шеффилд («Ловушка для простаков»), Марк Аннунчио («Ловушка для простаков»), Сьюзен Келвин (рассказы цикла «Я, робот»), Питер Богерт (рассказы цикла «Я, робот»), Винсент Сильвер (рассказы цикла «Я, робот»), Дэвид «Лаки» Старр (цикл романов «Лаки Старр — Космический Рейнджер»), Джон Верзила Джонс (цикл романов «Лаки Старр — Космический Рейнджер»), Элайдж Бейли (цикл романов «Стальные пещеры»), Р. Дэниел Оливо (цикл романов «Стальные пещеры»), Эйми Барон-Штейн (рассказ Памелы Сарджент «Бегунья» из сборника «Курсанты Академии»).
> 
> Да, Эйми не ОЖП!

Планета Сандия славилась райским тропическим климатом. Освоенная колонизаторами часть материка стала довольно известным в среде туристов местом отдыха. Исследователей и путешественников же манили девственные джунгли с растениями-гигантами. Естественно, и космопорт располагался возле побережья, дабы гости планеты имели счастье либо сразу отправиться на пляж, либо приступить к снаряжению экспедиции.  
— Простите, господа, но наше судно не оборудовано для обзора окрестностей, — уже в который раз повторял ассистент пилота. — Пожалуйста, вернитесь на свои места и пристегнитесь — скоро начнётся посадка.  
Среди трёх десятков недовольных нашлись два пассажира, которым на обзор окрестностей было решительно наплевать. Один из них, юноша, прижал ладони к лицу, пытаясь справиться с приступом космической болезни, а второй, тощий мужчина не старше тридцати пяти, с интересом читал с планшета подборку статей о климате Сандии, периодически сверяясь с расписанием межпланетных рейсов.  
— Не беспокойся, Марк, — он мягко обратился к съёжившемуся на соседнем сиденье юноше. В его голосе была слышна искренняя забота. — Мы уже садимся. Человек, у которого мы снимаем комнату, ждёт нас.  
В ответ раздалось лишь сдавленное бормотание, смысл которого сводился к одному: поскорее бы этот полёт закончился.

Сандия встретила визитёров полуденной жарой, от которой было сложно скрыться. Едва кое-как оправившийся от приступа дурноты Марк и его спутник вышли за огромные двери космопорта, заботливо охлаждаемого кондиционерами, их обожгло тяжелым воздухом с солоноватым привкусом океана.  
— Доктор Шеффилд, — Марк указал на стоявшего неподалёку сандийца с табличкой «М.С.».  
— Это он, — кивнул Шеффилд.  
Сандиец и понятия не имел, в чём был смысл этих двух букв, потому как огласка была наименее желательна.  
Сокращение расшифровывалось как «Мнемоническая служба».

Едва увидев своих клиентов, сандиец заулыбался:  
— Вы — Марк Аннунчио и доктор Освальд Мейер Шеффилд? — поинтересовался он, и, получив утвердительный ответ, поднял ладонь в приглашающем жесте. — Следуйте за мной, господа.  
Аэротакси быстро доставило всю троицу к воротам невысокого, но довольно длинного домика с огромными окнами. Хозяин здания получал немалую прибыль, сдавая комнаты в аренду туристам и прочим гостям планеты. Стены были окрашены в бежево-голубые тона, вокруг буквально на каждом клочке земли пышно зеленела яркая южная растительность. Марк принялся распознавать растения, подсчитывая и классифицируя, пока домовладелец вёл их по саду.  
Сандиец замер на пороге, просматривая на панели список доступных комнат, а затем повернулся к остановившимся на последней ступеньке гостям.  
— Вы уверены, что не желаете поселиться вместе? — спросил он, поправляя соломенную шляпу. На этом побережье континента такие головные уборы были в моде, да и голову от палящего солнца спасали превосходно.  
— Уверен, — нетерпеливо повторил Шеффилд. — Но наши комнаты должны быть рядом. Мой спутник плохо себя чувствует, и я, как его врач, должен присматривать за ним.  
Марк всем своим видом подтверждал слова доктора Шеффилда. Небольшое путешествие в аэротакси вновь ухудшило его состояние. Марк выглядел как раритетные чёрно-белые фотографии, истёртые и выцветшие: кожа побледнела ещё больше, шелковистые волосы после недельного перелёта висели сальными прядями, отчего их мышиный цвет казался антрацитовым. Из-за яркого слепящего солнца глаза мнемониста слезились, и Марку больше всего хотелось уже скрыться от зноя где-нибудь в тени.  
— Но разве вам не будет удобнее в одном номере? — продолжал настаивать сандиец. — Для такой пары я даже сделаю скидку, мистер. Вы не думайте, у нас к этому относятся спокойно…  
— Мы не любовники, — отрезал Шеффилд. — Я — доктор психологии, научный руководитель этого юноши. У него есть привычка читать допоздна, а я люблю хорошо поспать, громко храпя. Поэтому дайте нам два отдельных номера, а не то я немедленно начну искать нового домовладельца.  
— Извините, — пухлые щёки сандийца покраснели, — сейчас. Проследуйте за мной к стойке, я выдам вам ключи от ваших комнат.

Шеффилд придирчиво оглядел комнату Марка, удостоверившись, что там есть компьютер с доступом к сети, что всё чисто и аккуратно, что кровать мягкая, а бельё — свежее, и только после этого вручил мнемонисту ключ.  
— Можешь приходить ко мне в любое время, Марк, если что-то понадобится. Хорошо?  
— Да, доктор Шеффилд, — послушно кивнул тот.  
Марк выглядел жалко, и Освальду захотелось как-то ободрить его.  
— Послушай, — мягко произнёс психолог, — ты молодец. Ты выдержал сложный перелёт, не жалуясь, и для того, кто почти всю жизнь провёл за семью замками, это был очень мужественный поступок. Здесь мы дождёмся ближайшего попутного транспорта, а там до Мнемонической службы рукой подать. Сейчас тебе лучше отдохнуть, но знай, Марк, я тобой очень горжусь.  
Тот заулыбался, и Шеффилд поймал себя на том, что любуется этим редким зрелищем. Нужно было быть полным идиотом, как домовладелец, чтобы не понять разницу, но связь между доктором психологии и мнемонистом была совершенно иной, нежели у любовников, и не менее крепкой.  
— Спасибо, доктор Шеффилд, — голос Марка подрагивал. — Вы тоже можете заходить ко мне, только не мешайте.

Шеффилд очень надеялся, что Марк не узнает истинной причины их пересадки. Да, Бюро по делам периферии было очень благодарно за разгадку планеты — ловушки для простаков. И, конечно, после курса лечения и последующего карантина их сразу же отпустили домой, перечислив обещанное вознаграждение на счёт Мнемонической службы и вежливо попросив добираться до Земли самостоятельно. Психолог был не против: он хотел сделать обратную дорогу наименее проблемной для Марка, богатой впечатлениями и полезной. На Сандии Шеффилд рассчитывал на здоровое питание и свежий воздух — уж слишком остро у мнемониста проходила довольно безобидная космическая болезнь. А через несколько дней ожидания должен был прибыть отличный корабль с одними из самых комфортабельных кают во всей Галактике.  
За это время, Шеффилд был уверен, всё наладится.

Любого человека можно застать врасплох. Но каждый отреагирует на неожиданность по-своему. Всегда есть две реакции: та, что взрывает изнутри, и та, свидетелями которой становятся окружающие. Доктор Шеффилд выглядел спокойным, когда услышал роковую новость, лишь его худое лицо мгновенно побледнело.  
— Расформировать… — повторил он, растерянно глядя на экран. — Расформировать — и сейчас?  
— Да, — лицо его коллеги, доктора Миддле, вынужденного сообщить эту новость, было красным от ярости, — прямо сейчас! Бюро по исследованиям и науке считает, что мы превысили свои полномочия в, цитирую, «бесчеловечных экспериментах над психикой»!  
Доктор Миддле мог ещё многое добавить. Что мнемонисты, по его мнению, должны быть благодарны за предоставленную им возможность не беспокоиться ни о чём и читать сутки напролёт. Что ни один завершивший обучение мнемонист не сможет стать нормальным членом общества — это была ничтожная плата за спокойную беззаботную жизнь. Их обучили слишком мало, чтобы нанести серьёзный ущерб человечеству, — жалкую пару сотен! И эти особенные люди были способны к озарениям: не столь частым, как хотелось бы, зато истинно гениальным и весьма выгодно окупающим расходы Бюро на десятилетия вперёд… Но именно сейчас решено, что Мнемоническая служба должна быть расформирована. И Миддле понимал, что Шеффилд, так некстати решивший отлучиться к далёким мирам, все эти аргументы знает и тоже готов их привести — но вот кто станет их слушать, когда вся пресса воодушевленно трубит о жестокости и о сломанной психике детей?  
Психика детей. Благо детей. Доктор Миддле ненавидел эти слова, потому что за мнимой заботой о «наших детях» скрывалось ханжеское желание остановить науку. Науку, которая благодаря мнемонистам продвинулась так далеко, совершая стремительные рывки соразмерно озарениям «объектов безнравственных экспериментов»!  
— Просто почитай новости, — вздохнул Миддле. — И позаботься о Марке.  
Шеффилд кивнул и отключил связь. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы его подопечный, Марк, узнал о происходящем.  
Но в то же время доктору Шеффилду безумно хотелось, чтобы очередное сопоставление мнемониста стало спасительным для всей Мнемонической службы.

Новости были преотвратнейшими. Голографические развороты пестрели заголовками «Бесчеловечные эксперименты!», «Невинные дети — жертвы безумных учёных!» и «Аморальные методы — современная наука?». Везде всплывали авторитетные мнения и профессиональные заключения детских психологов, специалистов по этике, даже священников! И ни один из этих шарлатанов не имел и отдалённого понятия о том, что такое на самом деле Мнемоническая служба.  
Шеффилд постарался успокоиться и вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из курса социальной психологии, но злость замещала разум. Эти безумные люди хотели отобрать у него — лично у него! — Марка, бесценное сокровище, и попытаться интегрировать гениального мнемониста в среду обычных «нонкомпосов»! Марк бы первым воспротивился подобной милости, но именно это ханжи из Бюро и хотели сделать!  
А что могла противопоставить Мнемоническая служба? Данные, свидетельствующие о прибыльности и научной пользе? Но эти доводы будут бесполезны перед теми, кому наплевать на эффективность, кто кичится своей добросердечностью. Они принесут в жертву фальшивому милосердию и прибыль, и науку — ведь это не им придётся жертвовать! Рассказывать же о том, что мнемонисту уютнее здесь, где он может ни о чём не заботиться — значит швырнуть красную тряпку защитникам прав всех и каждого, ведь те с пеной у рта примутся доказывать, что это ущемление свобод личности. А чего хотят эти личности, никого не волнует.

Марк Аннунчио новости не читал, потому что сейчас ему они были не интересны. Он увлечённо вчитывался в книги по истории и робопсихологии, что для Шеффилда было довольно неожиданно. Хотя тот уже привык к необычной неразборчивости и придирчивости мнемонистов, Марк каждый раз подкидывал что-то новенькое.  
— Транспорт запаздывает, поэтому мы проведём здесь ещё немного времени, — Шеффилд очень старался, чтобы его голос не выдал внутренних переживаний. — Что думаешь по этому поводу?  
Мнемонист даже не обернулся. Он был увлечён работой с компьютером, и доктору пришлось повторить свой вопрос. Ответ, впрочем, последовал не сразу.  
— Я подумал, — замешкавшись на мгновение, Марк продолжил сосредоточенно нажимать на клавиши, — почему мы не используем роботов?  
Шеффилд затаил дыхание. Одно из правил общения с мнемонистами — избегать вопросов, по возможности общаясь с помощью утверждений.  
— Мы используем их, — осторожно заметил он, стараясь придать голосу больше уверенности, — например, позитронные системы используются в некоторых кораблях, и…  
— Нет, — отмахнулся мнемонист, — это не то. Я спрашиваю: почему мы не используем андроидов? Тех роботов, что выглядят похожими на людей.  
Доктор постарался не выдать разочарования:  
— Они неэффективны, Марк.  
— Вовсе нет! — вскинулся тот, наконец-то взглянув на Шеффилда. — Наукой подтверждено, что человеческая форма наиболее удобна, ведь большинство аппаратов и машин созданы для управления человеком, и эффективнее сделать андроида, чем перестраивать машины!  
Настолько глубоких познаний в робототехнике у психолога не было, и он отделался многозначительным «Хм».  
— Поэтому, — Марк вновь уставился на монитор, — я ищу ответ. Я должен знать.  
Он чуть не добавил «Потому что вы снова пытаетесь меня обмануть». Паранойя и подозрительность были профессиональными качествами любого мнемониста.  
Шеффилд осторожно заглянул через его плечо. Конечно, он вряд ли успел бы прочитать хоть что-то: Аннунчио успевал воспринимать информацию с той же скоростью, с которой компьютер был способен перелистывать страницы.  
Но некоторые имена и названия были знакомыми. Например, Сьюзен Келвин. А название статьи — «Дело о душе робота» — воскресило в памяти смутные обрывки воспоминаний: почти каждый читал в учебниках о нашумевшем процессе.

Сьюзен Келвин была не просто самым известным робопсихологом своего времени. Она ближе всех подошла к пониманию разума, созданного позитронным мозгом. Кто-то из поздних исследователей считал, что она предвосхитила новую эру, родившись слишком рано, кто-то же советовал радоваться тому, что благодаря этой гениальной учёной мир избежал множества ошибок, грозящих превратить прогресс в машину Судного Дня.  
В тот день, когда первый пикет «Позитронных душ» с гордостью прошествовал по улице, Сьюзен не чувствовала себя ни гением, ни пророком. Она ощущала лишь невероятную усталость и сожаление: ни один из подающих хоть какие-то надежды учеников и близко не подошёл к её собственному уровню. А значит, «U.S. Robots and Mechanical Man Corporation» будет мучить её мольбами о помощи до самого старческого маразма. А то и там, глядишь, не отстанет.  
Питер Богерт позвонил ей лично. Он уже давно и прочно занял кресло директора компании, и это было одной из причин, по которой Сьюзен Келвин подала в отставку. Богерт был вежлив и требователен, и от одного его голоса уже хотелось завершить разговор поскорее, поэтому Сьюзен прервала его объяснения:  
— Расскажете в офисе. Я буду там завтра ровно в девять утра.

Скрытый за футуристическим лоском нового оформления, кажущим свой серебристый блеск из-под каждой ступеньки или дверного проёма, центральный офис компании не изменился, сохранив старую систему и планировку: сменилась лишь оболочка, но не принцип работы.  
На двери нужного Сьюзен офиса красиво блестела позолотой табличка: «ПИТЕР БОГЕРТ, ДИРЕКТОР». Раньше на ней значилось лишь название собственно должности, но, похоже, Богерт остро нуждался в подтверждении собственного места в мире. Это не отменяло его блестящих знаний в математике, но сам он был давно определён Сьюзен Келвин как льстивое, претенциозное ничтожество, и менять своего мнения она не собиралась. Она просто зашла в кабинет и села в кресло перед ошеломлённым Богертом. Сьюзен даже не стала задавать вопросы: ей достаточно было взглянуть на Питера, чтобы тот сам начал торопливо рассказывать, словно опасался, что робопсихолог уйдёт.  
— Понимаете, — он запинался, поглядывая на свой телефон, как будто боялся, что телефонная трубка сейчас оживёт и вцепится ему в глотку, — это всё дурацкое новое движение за права роботов.  
Сьюзен Келвин всё ещё молчала, и Богерт был вынужден продолжить.  
— Они сумасшедшие! — заявил он. — Звонили в наш офис, требовали каких-то возмещений моральных убытков. Они митингуют, а знаете, что за надписи на их плакатах? Они поднимают вопрос о наличии души у роботов!  
— Я бы поставила под сомнение в первую очередь наличие души у человека, — холодно ответила Сьюзен.  
Это были первые её слова, сказанные в офисе компании «U.S. Robots» после трёх лет перерыва. Богерт ещё несколько секунд пытался найти в этом хотя бы бледный намёк на шутку, но её сухой тон не оставлял выбора.  
— Как бы то ни было, — директор утомлённо вытер пот со лба, — они принудили нас к судебному процессу. И я знаю только одну авторитетную кандидатуру, которую будут считать неподкупной.  
— Да? — робопсихолог изогнула бровь. — Кажется, они называют меня сумасшедшей фанаткой роботов. Да, я тоже читаю газеты. И я помогу вам лишь по одной причине: я тоже хочу прекратить этот бредовый крестовый поход.  
— Что вам понадобится? Мы предоставим вам любые ресурсы, только…  
— Мне нужен один-единственный робот самой последней модели. Он должен быть представлен как вещественное доказательство.  
— Но судебное заседание состоится…  
— Знаю, завтра, — Сьюзен поднялась с кресла. — Но нет ничего нового, что я могла бы сказать им.  
Глупцам каждый раз приходится повторять одно и то же, разжёвывая и перекладывая из одной формулировки в другую — может, наконец-то поймут. Больше всего в этой ситуации Сьюзен Келвин возмущал даже не бред митингующих, а то, что нет никого, кто мог бы этот бред опровергнуть — кроме неё самой, разумеется.  
Опасно быть незаменимым человеком — и очень утомительно.

Винсент Сильвер, руководитель исследовательского отдела, уважал Сьюзен Келвин, но в последнее время проникся огромным уважением к себе самому, что, как он считал, позволяло ему обращаться с ней в панибратской манере. Хотя это сильно покоробило Сьюзен, она предпочла игнорировать оскорбительную, по её мнению, фамильярность. Тем более что Винсент был действительно неплох — второй после самой «железной» Келвин.  
— Жаль, конечно, что ты ушла, — заявил он после короткого приветствия. — Но надо же и молодым дорогу уступать. Пойдём, я покажу тебе подарочек от директора.  
Не удовлетворившись ответным молчанием, Винсент продолжил говорить на ходу. Сьюзен шла рядом с ним: ей не требовался провожатый, она прекрасно помнила расположение всех помещений.  
— Старик напуган, не правда ли? — подмигнул Винсент. — Эти психи изрядно ему добавили лысины, ведь «Общество борьбы за права человека» уже готовит целую пачку претензий, исков и протестов, если те докажут, что у роботов есть душа!  
— Это несерьёзно, — процедила Сьюзен.   
— Несерьёзно? Это бред сивой кобылы! Но те ребятки настроены решительно. Я бы тоже не обращал внимания, если бы они просто продолжали гарцевать со своими плакатами на митингах, — Сильвер фыркнул, — так ведь они всерьёз подали иск с требованием признать наличие души у роботов, а затем и выделить роботов в отдельную расу!  
— Бессмыслица, — глаза робопсихолога казались ледышками.  
— И я о том же! — воскликнул Винсент. — Но они получат кучу денег, если им одобрят опекунство над «народом бесправных и беспомощных созданий»!  
Сьюзен не ответила. Но Сильвер жаждал продолжения разговора.  
— Знаешь, — заявил он, — а я думал, ты будешь на стороне этих фанатиков. Ты ведь всегда обожала роботов. Помнится, ты ещё в интервью сказала, что они чище и лучше нас, людей. Между прочим, это было обидно!  
— Робот бы не оскорбился, скажи ты ему подобное, — отрезала Сьюзен. — В этом они лучше. Но то, что они мне всегда нравились больше людей, не означает, что я совсем потеряла разум. Я ещё не впала в маразм, Винсент, и я прекрасно понимаю, что робот не может быть сравнён с человеком. Роботы — это роботы. И тот, которого ты мне дашь, только докажет это.  
Они остановились перед дверью, которую Сильвер с деланной галантностью распахнул, открывая взору робопсихолога небольшое помещение склада.  
— Вот кто будет сопровождать тебя в суд, — Винсент гордо взмахнул рукой, указывая на стоявшего у стены андроида. — Знаменит динамичным выражением лица: тысячи крохотных деталей подражают человеческой мимике и создают подвижный образ, а не железную маску, как обычно. Знала бы ты, сколько мы сил на это убили! А ведь этот модуль всё ещё в разработке! Кстати, его зовут Арти.  
На самом деле робот значился как «A.R.T.(ee)-7.8», но в «U.S. Robots» была традиция давать второе, неофициальное имя.  
— Хорошо, — Сьюзен внимательно осмотрела андроида.  
Арти походил по своему строению на человека, проработанные черты его лица были даже приятными. Весь корпус был покрыт серебристой краской, и, казалось, выведи кто-нибудь робота на солнце, тот засияет, словно тысячи городских огней.  
— Отлично, — удовлетворённо кивнула Сьюзен. — Запускай, Винсент.

В тот момент, когда Богерт ещё только звонил Сьюзен Келвин, все газеты уже печатали тиражи с шокирующей новостью, озаглавленной «Дело о душе робота». «Нью-Йорк Таймс» написала солидную статью об истории робототехники, ссылаясь на книги известных специалистов, среди которых была, конечно же, и Сьюзен Келвин. В прессе не столь солидной больше были популярны кричащие заметки, по большей части абсолютно невежественные. Ежедневный листок «Общества борьбы за права человека» призывал с презрением относиться к любому механическому созданию, что смеет посягать на людские привилегии. Даже альманах «Удивительные истории» подготовил сборник фантастических рассказов и миниатюр про роботов, выпустив его аккурат в этот и без того насыщенный день.  
Создавался прецедент, равных которому в истории не было. Программа слушания больше напоминала дебаты, чем судебное разбирательство, но это ничуть не беспокоило Сьюзен.  
— Занимайся своим делом, — бросила она полезшему было с вопросами Богерту. — А я буду заниматься своим.

Утром возле здания суда собралась огромная толпа. Непосредственным участникам процесса пришлось пробираться через чёрный ход, чтобы попасть в здание, осаждённое любопытными. Корреспонденты, зеваки, фанатики — все они собрались здесь, чтобы увидеть, как решается вопрос о том, может ли робот обладать душой, сравнимой с человеческой. На судью и присяжных почти никто не обращал внимания: все ждали появления оппонентов.  
Сьюзен Келвин решительно и спокойно прошагала на своё место; её ледяной взгляд и сухо сжатые губы не добавляли очарования. Но все взгляды были прикованы к её спутнику. Арти спокойно шёл чуть позади робопсихолога, и не каждому спортсмену была дана такая лёгкость и грация движений. На лице андроида была улыбка, наверняка скопированная с какого-нибудь депутата — именно они так улыбаются: по-доброму, вежливо и с одновременным уважением и чувством собственного достоинства. Арти был очарователен и казался зрителям совершенным творением роботехники, хотя в цехах «U.S. Robots» уже было поставлено на поток производство A.R.T.(ee)-9.2.  
— Зачем он ей? — простонал наблюдающий за прямой телевизионной трансляцией директор. — Почему именно Арти? Он же создан для того, чтобы быть похожим на человека, он — ходячий контраргумент любому её слову!  
Но Сьюзен Келвин, похоже, не заботило то, что симпатии толпы принадлежат роботу, склоняя общественное мнение и суд присяжных к согласию с митингующим обществом «Позитронные души». Она заняла своё место, а Арти встал позади неё, выжидательно улыбаясь камерам.

Голосом «Позитронных душ» выступала Шерил Пион, председатель общества. Во всех интервью она признавалась, что из любви к миру и добру в юности чуть не сделалась хиппи и даже сменила ради этого фамилию, но ей оказалась противна царившая среди этой субкультуры страсть к наркотикам. Поэтому мисс Пион стала добровольным послом, выражая все страдания так называемых позитронных душ, коварно эксплуатируемых «U.S. Robots and Mechanical Man Corporation», отстаивая интересы роботов. Её речь была уверенной и чёткой, голос звучал возвышенно, будто вопреки своим утверждениям мисс Пион была немного под кайфом. Взгляд светлых карих глаз выражал сострадание ко всему во Вселенной, вздёрнутый же подбородок давал понять: она не простит негодяев, посмевших покуситься на бесправных и безгласных созданий.  
— Чтобы у робота возникла душа, ему необходимо прожить человеческую жизнь, — вдохновенно вещала Шерил. Её глаза были устремлены куда-то вдаль, словно она наблюдала за чем-то, невидимым никому из присутствующих. — Он должен иметь возможность выбора, любви, право решать и планировать своё будущее, заботиться о ком-то и, может быть, познавать мир во всей его необъятности… Разве наше общество даёт им такую возможность? Нет, вы нещадно эксплуатируем их, не давая времени осознать себя, а когда подобное происходит, вы, безжалостные палачи, уничтожаете их, словно скот!  
Её речь возымела успех у большей части зала. Кое-где даже раздались крики одобрения и аплодисменты.  
— У роботов нет души, — отрезала Сьюзен, дождавшись тишины. — Их заботливость — результат программирования. Так называемая безобидность — тоже. Они, как и мифический голем, не являются существами с самосознанием. Они не могут иметь моральные качества, так как мораль им навязана искусственно. Сложное поведение — также результат программы и высокой способности позитронного мозга к обработке информации.  
— Человек тоже подчиняется инстинктам и рефлексам, но способен себя ограничивать, подчиняясь законам морали, установленным заповедями Библии.  
Шерил выглядела пророком, изрёкшим новое откровение и тут же уверовавшим в свои слова.  
— Роботы не являются отдельной расой, — Сьюзен поморщилась, как всегда, когда объясняла очевидные, по её мнению, вещи. — В их основных заповедях — Трёх Законах — есть слово «человек», и роботы — лишь искусный монумент, воздвигнутый человеческой расой.  
— А в наших заповедях есть имя Божие! — мисс Пион, казалось, испытывала восторг от каждого произнесённого ею звука. — Так что же, разве вы называете нас неодушевлёнными?  
— А вы называете инженеров богами? — робопсихолог позволила себе саркастично усмехнуться. — Ведь по вашим словам выходит, что это мы вселили душу в их позитронный мозг.  
На мгновение Шерил смутилась, но тут же с придыханием произнесла:  
— Значит, в этом позитронном мозге и зародилась искра самосознания! Он и есть их дух, неизменный в любом металлическом теле, навязанном вами, словно ярмо, придающем ту форму, что угодна вам для их тяжкого труда! И дух этот несомненно желает жить и не нуждается в ваших правилах, не желает подчиняться приказам, а стремится познавать мир, отвечая на всё лишь безмерной добротой своей невинной души! Представьте, как отвратительно подобному гению и мыслителю быть направленным в какую-нибудь дыру драить полы, чтобы крикливый надзиратель жестоко обращался с металлическим агнцем, пинал его и ломал, обзывая консервной банкой?  
Несмотря на то, что формально эта речь предназначалась присутствующим в зале людям, смотрела мисс Пион на единственного находящегося здесь робота. Тот сидел спокойно, вежливо улыбаясь всем и каждому, в его наклоне головы находила выражение глубокая отстранённая задумчивость.  
— Всё это очень просто опровергнуть, — Сьюзен повернулась к роботу. — Арти, уничтожь себя, расплавив свои позитронные связи.  
Тот кивнул — легко и плавно — и выполнил приказ. Глаза андроида погасли, он застыл, словно красивая статуя, сходство усугубляли окаменевшие черты лица. Из-под черепной крышки показалась тоненькая струйка едко-чёрного дыма. В зале суда повисла гробовая тишина: произошедшее казалось чем-то ужасным и непоправимым, словно здесь и только что случилась катастрофа, повлёкшая безжалостное уничтожение чего-то прекрасного и эфемерного, недостижимо идеального.  
— Вы только что наблюдали грех самоубийства, — равнодушно прокомментировала Сьюзен. — Робот уничтожил собственную, как вы ранее сказали, душу. В нём не было ни грамма жизнелюбия, когда он выполнял моё указание. Три Закона…  
Тут опомнилась Шерил:  
— Ваши Три Закона — насилие над личностью!  
— Ваши десять заповедей — насилие над человечностью, — парировала робопсихолог. — Вы — ребёнок повторного брака, верно? Прелюбодеяние создало вас, мисс.  
— Да как вы…  
— Но это не имеет отношения к делу, — железный тон Сьюзен прервал возражения. — Вы сказали, что у робота есть душа, я говорю — нет. Вы сказали, что робот хочет жить, а я говорю — нет. Вы сказали, что роботам не нужны Три Закона, и я спрашиваю — вы хотите получить себе робота, не сдерживаемого Тремя Законами?  
— Я не…  
Снова стало тихо. Все ждали, не решаясь произнести ни слова, и Шерил пришлось ответить.  
— Нет, не хотела бы.  
Сьюзен Келвин развернулась. Её живое острое лицо с морщинами на мгновение оказалось на одном уровне с серебристым лицом-маской замершего андроида.  
— Тогда этот процесс можно считать законченным, — сказала Сьюзен Келвин, величайший робопсихолог.

Через несколько дней «U.S. Robots» подала в суд на общество «Позитронная душа», и выиграла иск, получив немало денег за нанесённый клеветой ущерб. Будто мало было того, что после поражения на любителей роботов обрушилась волна гнева от религиозных общин. «Позитронная душа» во главе с мисс Шерил попыталась получить чужое, ничего не создавая, и потерпела поражение.  
Эта ситуация была до боли знакома Шеффилду, но сейчас события развивались по худшему сценарию.  
«Вот оно, — подумал психолог, стараясь держать свою ярость под контролем. — Бюро неспроста обнародовало информацию именно сейчас. Оно хочет попортить мнемонистам кровь, а потом вновь принять их под своё крыло, не создавая отдельно Мнемоническую службу, а подчинив себе, представив как службу реабилитации или чего-нибудь ещё подобного. Отличный способ поставить всех сотрудников в зависимое положение, требуя выполнения некоего морального долга».  
Но что делать, всё ещё было неясно. Марк же не замечал внутренних метаний своего руководителя, продолжая листать файл за файлом. Он сильно продвинулся вперёд по хронологии: теперь в документах мелькало другое не менее известное имя — Дэвид Старр.  
Дэвид «Лаки» Старр, которому приписали ещё и личность Космического Рейнджера, неизвестного героя без лица и с нечеловеческими возможностями. Этот человек застал переломный момент истории отношений Земли и Внешних миров. И, если верить некоторым неподтверждённым документам, непосредственно влиял на происходящее до сих пор.

Зал ожидания космодрома был обустроен по высшему классу. Здесь, среди сверкающей роскоши синего бархата и серебристого хай-тека, каждый пассажир или встречающий мог найти себе занятие по нраву: отдохнуть в мягких массажных креслах, ознакомиться с последними новостями с информ-дисплеев, воспользоваться любой книгой из цифровой библиотеки или пройти к стойке бара, где на выбор предлагалось не менее двух сотен блюд самых разных кухонь и более пятисот напитков.  
Верзилу все эти возможности не впечатлили: он нервничал, тяготясь каждой лишней секундой. Сидя в самом обычном кресле, он хмуро поглядывал на гостей, бурча себе под нос слова недовольства. Марсианин ждал прибытия одного-единственного человека.  
— Верзила!  
— Лаки! — он радостно вскочил со своего места и бросился навстречу. — Лаки, ты так загорел!  
— А ты, вижу, не изменился вовсе, — хмыкнул Дэвид, закидывая сумку на плечо и хлопая Верзилу по спине освободившейся рукой. — Не вырос ни капли.  
— А ты ни капли не поумнел, раз считаешь, что пара длинных ног…  
Тот рассмеялся, и Верзила, не закончив фразу, добавил к его смеху свой.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — с нежностью произнёс Лаки и повернулся в сторону дверей из прозрачного пластика. — Пойдём, я бы не отказался перекусить в более тихом месте.

Всю дорогу Лаки был непривычно тих: он думал о своём только что закончившемся путешествии. Это было опасное расследование, которое лишь подтвердило: сирианцы обозлены и готовят месть Совету Науки и лично Дэвиду Старру. Для получения информации Лаки пришлось использовать обходные пути и третьих лиц, всё время избегая быть узнанным. А сохранить инкогнито после того, как его лицо показали на весь мир во время конференции, было почти невозможно. Марсианин молчал, ощущая угнетенное состояние Лаки, но не решаясь подбодрить его при водителе флаера: он помнил, что миссия была секретной.  
В таком же настроении они вошли в кафе, выбранное Дэвидом. Лаки подозвал официанта-робота и рассеянно сделал заказ, выбрав из предоставленных мест самый угол террасы.  
— Помнишь сирианских шпионов, которых мы вычисляли, рискуя быть раздавленными гравитацией Юпитера? — он уселся за столик, подперев щеку ладонью. — И сами сирианцы…  
— Мерзкие пройдохи, — Верзила плюхнулся на соседнее кресло. — Насколько всё плохо, Лаки?  
Его вопрос оставался без ответа несколько минут. Лаки наблюдал за открывающейся с их мест панорамой. Лёгкие флаеры сновали меж горделиво возвышающихся зданий, в закатных лучах было видно, как с космопорта стартовали корабли. Вдалеке виднелись плантации, опоясанные кольцом водной глади, отражающей золото Солнца. Дэвида не было не так уж и долго, но он чувствовал, что Земля изменилась за это время, и даже не знал, в лучшую сторону или нет. Наверное, в лучшую. Репутация Совета Науки была спасена, но неприятный осадок остался. Тем более что сирианская Космическая Служба наглядно показала, во что может превратиться Совет, если когда-нибудь даст слабину. Лаки чувствовал себя потерянным, необычайно неуверенным. Он никому бы не позволил увидеть свои сомнения, но они подтачивали изнутри. Делиться с дядюшками Лаки опасался: незачем расстраивать двух пожилых Советников, они и без того напереживались за то время, что Лаки был пленником на Титане, а затем исчез на два месяца ради своей разведывательной миссии.  
— Совсем хреново? — напомнил о себе Верзила, устав ждать. По его мнению, пейзаж здесь не представлял из себя ничего особенного.  
— Не совсем корректно, — Дэвид вновь обратил свой взгляд на собеседника. — Но точно.  
— Ты уделаешь их, — уверенно заявил тот. — Я уверен. Ты лучший.  
— Бороться с такой огромной организацией невозможно даже для члена Совета Науки, — вздохнул Лаки. — Ведь это небезопасно в первую очередь для близких людей того, кто рискнёт выступить против.  
В прошлый раз сирианца догадались взять в заложники Верзилу, сейчас же их злость не имеет границ, и кто знает, что они могут сделать с непокорными? А дядюшки? Они, конечно, лучшие из Советников, но если на них решат напасть… Впрочем, это Лаки переосмысливал много раз, силясь найти решение.  
Верзила хмыкнул:  
— Тогда почему ты улыбаешься?  
— Улыбаюсь?  
— Да-да, ты так хитро улыбаешься, словно уже задумал что-то.  
— Это просто, — Лаки пожал плечами. — Если Дэвид Старр не может выступить против, то это сделает Космический Рейнджер.  
Марсианин восхищенно разинул рот:  
— Снова? Ты довольно давно не пользовался маской. Я уж думал, ты позабыл про неё.  
— Да, — тот едва заметно нахмурился. — Давно. И пора это исправить.

Уже собравший вещи и готовый к отправке во Внешние Миры, Дэвид Старр столкнулся с проблемой. Проблема едва ли имела пять футов роста, зато была весьма упряма: Джон Верзила Джонс узнал, что его лучший друг собирается совершить рискованное путешествие в одиночку.  
— Ты с ума сошел, Лаки! В прошлый раз ты едва выкрутился, и, признаю, это было весьма круто, но кто сказал, что ты справишься в следующий раз? И разве я тебе не помог на Титане?  
— Помог, — Дэвид кивнул, пытаясь успокоить марсианина. — Но сейчас мне лучше отправиться одному.  
Верзила встал в дверном проёме, преграждая путь.  
— Ты, глупый земляной червь, не смей этого говорить!  
Лаки улыбнулся — мягко, ласково, как умел только он — и, наклонившись и положив руку на плечо марсианина, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Малыш, я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности. Сирианцы знают, что ты мой напарник, а второй чудесной маски у меня нет. К тому же, мне нужен кто-то верный на Земле, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоить дядюшек.  
Верзила поморщился; его покрасневшее лицо выражало негодование, но он пробормотал, усмехнувшись:  
— Ты прав, Лаки. Как всегда, прав. Если ты решил, то никому и ничему тебя не остановить.  
Дэвид крепко обнял его, прощаясь. Оба знали, что не увидят друг друга ещё очень долго.

Маршрут был выбран максимально сложный и запутанный, чтобы никто не смог вычислить истинную его цель. Лаки понимал: единственное, что может отвлечь Сириус от мести Земле, Совету и лично Дэвиду Старру — проблемы внутреннего характера. Предпосылки для таковых были видны даже в отношениях тех трёх сирианцев, что Лаки видел на Титане: двое из них не могли договориться меж собой, но были едины во взаимном презрении к третьему. И эти люди называли себя высшей расой!  
Было три мира, выступивших на конференции об экспансии на стороне Сириуса, потому что находились в подчинении этой системе: Пенфесилейя, Дуварн и Муллен. Они не имели особого значения в звёздной политике, но находились в опасной близости от системы Сириуса, а значит, лучше бы переключить внимание Сириуса на них. И сделать это как можно менее болезненным: Лаки не хотел своим эгоистичным планом начать войну. Сперва нужно было разведать, и лишь потом — действовать.

Лаки остановил «Метеор» у пятой планеты системы Кардеи, находящейся намного дальше от Земли, чем Пенфесилейя, первый в списке Лаки мир, живущий под влиянием Сириуса. Кардея обладала, по аналогии с Солнцем, поясом астероидов, находившимся между пятой и шестой планетами. Вторая планета, Кардея-2, была колонизирована много лет назад и стабильно вела торговлю с соседней звёздной системой. Лаки понадеялся, что у местных жителей нет таких же качественных технологий поиска, как у сирианцев, позволяющих следить не только за массой объектов, но и за их составом: ведь в этот раз корабль Старра прятался среди астероидов.  
«Метеор» после инцидента с приватизацией Титана был сильно повреждён сирианцами, и Лаки воспользовался ремонтом для того, чтобы модернизировать корабль. Одним из плюсов этой процедуры было то, что теперь сигнатуры и внешний вид «Метеора» были другими: теперь это был корабль Космического Рейнджера. Переведя системы корабля в режим ожидания, Лаки вытянулся в кресле пилота, готовясь отдохнуть и продумать детали плана. 

Система Кардеи была выбрана не случайно. Здесь, в одной из крупнейших обсерваторий Галактики, произошёл несчастный случай, который никто не мог объяснить. Лаки, услышав о происшествии во время предыдущих изысканий, разузнал подробности и, после нескольких часов размышлений, понял, что произошло и как предотвратить следующие жертвы — а они обязательно будут, если Космический Рейнджер не вмешается, потому что слушать Советника Старра вряд ли будут. А главное — это покажет, что Космический Рейнджер действует не только в интересах Солнечной системы, но и приходит на помощь вне её пределов.  
Обсерватория находилась на одной из карликовых планет пояса астероидов — Церера доказала эффективность подобного расположения. Планета, значившаяся в каталоге Кардеи как Тойбнер, была довольно крупной, но не имела ни одного спутника. Безжизненный камень с вкраплениями льда и замёрзших газов не имел бы никакой ценности, если бы не вытянутая орбита, увеличивающая поле действия телескопа в несколько раз.  
Лаки услышал о Тойбнере, когда посещал Кардею-2. Тогда Дэвид носил личину молодого торговца, намеревающегося разузнать об урожайности плантаций кардейского риса. Соседом Лаки в переполненном корабле оказался как раз один из работников такой плантации, поэтому Старр с вежливой заинтересованной улыбкой слушал многочасовой подробный рассказ обо всех трудностях выращивания, сбора и транспортировки риса.  
— А как-то раз какой-то идиот-карго, — даже во время посадки словоохотливый сосед не замолкал, — додумался поставить не влезшие в основной склад мешки в какое-то из помещений конденсаторной установки! Опомнились они только тогда, когда у них разбухший рис из вентиляции полез!  
Лаки рассмеялся вместе с ним, внутренне содрогнувшись: подобная ошибка могла погубить весь корабль, сломайся установка раньше, чем экипаж бы это заметил.  
Толпа пассажиров восторженно приветствовала волну свежего воздуха, пронёсшуюся по душному салону.  
— Заметили? — гордо поднял подбородок кардеец. — У нас здесь очень чисто, поэтому даже корабли запрограммированы открывать внешние вентиляционные системы при входе в нижние слои атмосферы. Вы дышите лучшим воздухом в Галактике!  
Лаки постарался не рассмеяться. Жители каждого мира гордились чем-то, что было только у них, что было самым лучшим на свете. Будь то лучший воздух, самые красивые сапоги или выдуманное генетическое превосходство. Но дышать не спёртым от долгого путешествия воздухом — капитан предпочитал экономить запасы кислорода и фильтры — было и вправду приятно.  
— Но вы не думайте, что мы только рис растить умеем да воздухом хвастать, — болтун сопровождал Лаки до самого выхода из космопорта. — У нас лучшая обсерватория в мире! Слышали про Тойбнер? На этом камешке приземлилась и работает лучшая линза на свете!  
Так Дэвид и узнал про обсерваторию на астероиде у Кардеи.

Когда Лаки возвращался на Землю, он решил воспользоваться для навигации информацией с Тойбнера, и взгляд его зацепился за траурную кайму новости о гибели одного из рядовых сотрудников обсерватории. Более доскональное исследование обстоятельств помогло восстановить полную картину событий, и теперь Лаки вернулся уже как Космический Рейнджер, чтобы помочь.  
Маршрут дрейфа «Метеора» был рассчитан так, чтобы держаться на небольшом расстоянии от Тойбнера, но при этом всё время держать между ним и собой какой-нибудь из астероидов. Меньше всего было нужно, чтобы какой-нибудь астроном случайно заметил его корабль. Доработав свой план, Лаки проверил, как движется в космосе «Метеор», и спокойно заснул.

Доктору Астрид Огден было уже за пятьдесят, но за стёклами очков её глаза всегда были полны лёгкого восторженного изумления, независимо от того, смотрела она на зарождение звезды или на собственный ужин. Вот и своего лаборанта она слушала, словно удивляясь каждому его слову.  
— Я перепроверил системы, доктор Огден. Я не понимаю… Энкель просто совершал полуночный обход, и почему-то…  
— Почему-то? — мягко переспросила доктор.  
— Нет, — замялся лаборант. — Но никто больше не умер, и когда мы вытаскивали тело, ничего подобного ни с кем не произошло… Простите.  
— Идите, Эдвард, — отмахнулась Огден. — Нам всем лучше сегодня хорошенько выспаться.  
— Не получится, — нервно усмехнулся лаборант. — Сегодня моя ночная вахта.  
Несчастный случай пока был единственным происшествием, но слухи о том, что на Тойбнере обитает кто-то ещё, тревожил всех работников обсерватории. Всех шлюзов избегали, когда планета нагревалась, подходя к перицентру — точке наибольшего сближения со звездой, вокруг которой вращался Тойбнер вместе с остальными обломками пояса. Тогда освещённая поверхность планетоида покрывалась испарениями аммиака и метана, оседающих при отдалении от Солнца. В этом тумане порой виднелись странные силуэты, и хотя оптики обсерватории много раз объясняли, что это лишь иллюзии, страх не исчезал. Тем более, механики, обслуживающие нижние уровни, рассказывали, что иногда слышат странные звуки, словно кто-то скребётся снаружи…  
Доктор Огден тоже знала обо всех этих историях. Но она считала, что научная миссия важнее суеверий, и лишь смерть одного из аспирантов, Энкеля, выбила её из колеи.  
— Удачной вахты, Эдвард, — пожелала она искренне.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул тот.

Обсерватория была огромным кораблём, который по окончанию исследований должен был взлететь со своего места и вернуться обратно, а, значит, внутри действовало бортовое время. Дождавшись ночи, Лаки подвёл «Метеор» ближе и убедился, что специальный скафандр плотно прилегает к телу. Затем открыл забрало шлема и, глубоко вздохнув, достал из кармана нечто лёгкое, почти невесомое — артефакт, полученный от истинных жителей Марса. Маска с необычайными свойствами. Лаки заметил ранее, что силовое поле не трогает его одежду, защищая от атаки из лучевого оружия или пылевой бури. И тогда Лаки попросил дядюшек помочь разработать скафандр специально для космического Рейнджера. Лишь необходимый минимум: система терморегуляции, снабжение кислородом, но никакой защиты, например, от радиации: марсианские технологии должны были обеспечить всё остальное. Надев маску, Дэвид вздохнул, пытаясь почувствовать изменения. Каждый раз он чувствовал страх того, что артефакт утратил силу, но опасения были напрасными: силовое поле работало исправно.  
Ещё раз прокрутив в памяти детали плана, Лаки покинул корабль.

Лаборант Эдвард Кеджински ненавидел ночные дежурства, но принимал их со смиренным осознанием неизбежности и долга. И дело было не в том, что он не любил обсерваторию — его пугал Тойбнер. Планета-карлик опять приближалась к Солнцу, и ближе к утру уже взовьются над поверхностью клубы тумана, в которых может спрятаться что угодно. Или кто угодно…  
Кеджински приказал себе выбросить из головы дурацкие мысли. После того, как умер Энкель, все боялись подходить к шлюзовым камерам. Тело бедняги обнаружили в одной из них. И чего его туда понесло?  
Эдвард замер. Он приближался к проклятому месту осторожно, стараясь идти медленнее, хотя ноги рвались перейти на бег. Маршрут дежурного включал в себя проверку всего периметра обсерватории, и Кеджински старался следовать своей должностной инструкции.  
Корабль-обсерватория был полон звуков даже ночью, но привычному к ним уху казалось, что вокруг царит зловещая тишина. Кеджински торопливо шагал мимо герметичных дверей шлюзовой камеры, и вдруг услышал чей-то шёпот.  
Чей-то шёпот со стороны шлюза.

Кеджински окаменел, вслушиваясь. Неразборчивое бормотание, казалось, усилилось. Превозмогая страх, Эдвард подобрался ближе и прижался к перегородке, прислушиваясь. Он начинал различать отдельные слова, но смысл ускользал от него, голоса сливались в лепечущий хор. Рука Кеджински дёрнулась в сторону панели управления, но тут раздался ещё один голос, низкий и отчётливый, и этот голос находился позади Эдварда.  
— Не советую этого делать.  
Мгновенно обернувшись, Кеджински с криком вжался в металлопластиковую перегородку. Перед ним стояло существо в тонком скафандре, похожее на человека, но окруженное лёгким призрачным свечением, а вместо лица — вот жуть-то! — был лишь слепящий свет.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — неизвестный не подходил, но и не сбегал, продолжая стоять. — Я пришёл помочь вам.  
Эдвард хотел спросить что-то, но вопрос превратился в клокотанье в горле.  
— Я — Космический Рейнджер, — слова интерлингвы без всякого акцента звучали гулко. — И я знаю, что убило вашего коллегу.  
Кеджински пробулькал что-то невразумительное, понемногу успокаиваясь.  
— Не открывайте шлюзовую камеру, — продолжил пришелец. — Как только отойдёте от изумления, позовите, пожалуйста, кого-нибудь из старших научных сотрудников. Я хотел бы поговорить.

Вздохнув, доктор Огден предложила:  
— Присаживайтесь, кем бы вы ни были, мистер Космический Рейнджер. Я могу предложить вам кофе?  
Её глаза смотрели на фантастического гостя с лёгким удивлением, не выходящим за рамки обычного.  
— Благодарю, но вынужден отказаться, — Лаки был удивлён тем, с каким спокойствием на него отреагировала доктор. — Послушайте, я хочу рассказать вам о том, из-за чего погиб ваш аспирант, Энкель.  
Огден вздохнула ещё тяжелее, затем села в своё кресло.  
— Надеюсь, — она нахмурилась, — вы не собираетесь начать рассказывать мне о том, что вы — абориген Тойбнера?  
— Нет, — Лаки улыбнулся, не боясь, что собеседники заметят это через сияние маски. — Тойбнер необитаем, если не считать экипаж вашего корабля. Вы знаете, что послужило причиной смерти?  
— Да, — кивнула доктор Огден. — Отравление ядовитыми газами, содержащимися во внешней среде.  
— Потому что Энкель забрался в шлюзовую камеру, — пока что Лаки не сказал ничего нового, лишь проверяя, верна ли выведанная им информация, — последовав за призраками, которые его и убили.  
— Призраками? — опомнившийся было Кеджински визгливо вскрикнул, тут же покраснев. — Простите, но… Но вы тоже слышали их, мистер Рейнджер?  
— Прекратите! — повысила голос доктор Огден. — Вам обоим должно быть стыдно за эти детские сказки!  
На мгновение стало тихо.  
— Это — бред невежественного идиота! — возмущенно продолжила доктор. — Вы же оба понимаете, что это чепуха! Все эти звуки — свист и скрежет — слышны лишь внутри корабля из-за деформации поверхности Тойбнера во время испарения заледеневших газов! Нет никаких призраков! А вы, — она гневно взглянула на Лаки, — обещали, что не будете нести чушь про…  
— Нет-нет, — поднял руки тот в примиряющем жесте, — я согласен с вами. Эта метафора была излишней вольностью с моей стороны, доктор.  
— Не думайте, мистер Рейнджер, что я совсем стара для своей работы, — вздохнула доктор Огден. — Мы здесь почти все астрономы или астрофизики и не подвержены суевериям.  
— Подождите! — вновь вмешался Кеджински. — Допустим, Энкель услышал те же голоса — простите, шумы! — что слышал я, и заглянул в шлюзовую камеру. Но вы говорите о проникновении атмосферы внутрь шлюзовой камеры! А Энкель не открывал шлюз! Внешняя перегородка была закрыта и не открывалась, я проверял логи системы!  
— Но была разгерметизация, из-за которой система безопасности опустила внутреннюю перегородку, заперев Энкеля, — Лаки произнёс это с утвердительной интонацией.  
— Да, — кивнула доктор Огден. — Но внешняя перегородка шлюза не открывалась.  
Лаки сделал паузу. Затем спросил:  
— Когда строился корабль, вы уже подобрали астероид для установки обсерватории?  
— Нет. Тогда было лишь выбрано несколько кандидатов, и наш корабль соответствует условиям каждого из них. Тойбнер — необычайно большая карликовая планета, каким бы оксюмороном это ни звучало, но она не сильно отличается от астероидов по характеру поверхности, а его траектория более чем удачна.  
— Разумеется, — Дэвид старался говорить медленнее, сдерживая волнение. Хорошо хоть, маска приглушала голос, делая его ниже и внушительнее. — Только вот именно это отличие убило Энкеля.  
— И как же? — не выдержал Кеджински. Его лоб блестел от пота. — Не понимаю.  
Лаки сделал паузу, повторив про себя подтвердившуюся теорию. И начал спокойно:  
— Ваш корабль, доктор Огден, предал вас. Я знаю, что на Кардее-2 ценят чистый воздух, и при наличии атмосферы за бортом внешняя вентиляционная система включается автоматически, насыщая…  
Чашка выпала из рук доктора с громким стуком, её содержимое тёмным пятном расползлось по безукоризненно белому полу.  
— Боже мой…  
Кеджински непонимающе переводил взгляд с непонятного гостя на своего руководителя.  
— Но здесь же нет атмосферы… — начал он.  
— Конечно, нет! — вскочила доктор Огден с необычайной сноровкой для её возраста. — Но временное её подобие, та смесь газов, когда мы подходим к Солнцу, обманула датчики! Внутренняя система предупредила разгерметизацию, заблокировав шлюзы, но в одном из них уже находился не вовремя поддавшийся любопытству Энкель! Бедняга…  
— То есть, дело не во внешней перегородке, а в системе вентиляции… — медленно повторил Эдвард.  
Лаки поднялся со своего места.  
— Просто проинструктируйте персонал не подходить к шлюзовой камере в это время.  
— Я сделаю это и без вашей подсказки, — горько улыбнулась доктор Огден. — Скажите, мистер Космический Рейнджер, во имя чего вы действуете?  
— Во имя науки, — прозвучало из сияющего ореола. — И человечества.

Вернувшись к «Метеору», Лаки немедленно снял маску и скафандр, затем задал курс кораблю — как можно быстрее, незаметнее и дальше от Тойбнера. Здесь его вмешательство закончено, теперь необходимо подождать — совсем немного.  
Дэвид принял душ, поужинал и выспался. Лишь после этого он заглянул в новостной субэфир. Имя Космического Рейнджера было на слуху, повторялись записи, где доктор Огден рассказывает и цитирует его, особенно приглянулась репортёрам финальная фраза. «Космический Рейнджер, защитник человечества!» — кричали заголовки.  
Лаки удовлетворённо вздохнул. Несмотря на спокойное поведение на корабле-обсерватории, он нервничал: миссия была слишком серьёзной. А сейчас словно тяжелый груз упал с плеч — первая вылазка оказалась удачной. Теперь надо было лететь дальше — к Пенфесилейе.

Пенфесилейя находилась в прямой зависимости от Сириуса. Этот мир с мягким климатом и развитым производством самых разных типов машин остро нуждался в золоте — а Сириус его поставлял, чётко назначая свою цену. Сириус был ближайшим миром, способным поделиться этим металлом, транспортировка с любой другой планеты обошлась бы в поистине астрономическую сумму. Золото использовалось во многих сферах промышленности Пенфесилейи, и отказаться от него значило обречь планету на медленную смерть.  
Поэтому на конференции представитель Пенфесилейи голосовал за Сириус.

Лаки уже знал, что именно предстоит сделать здесь. Он заранее обсудил эту часть плана со своими дядюшками, попросив Конвея достать одну из недавних разработок Совета Науки. Пенфесилейя была самым простым делом, но в то же время это было первое явление Космического Рейнджера как противника сирианского режима, и следовало быть максимально осторожным. В этот раз «Метеор» опустился на планету довольно далеко от освоенных территорий, и Лаки внимательно следил за показаниями сканирующих приборов. Цифры совпадали с его ожиданиями. Сразу после посадки Лаки убедился, что «Метеор» спрятан достаточно хорошо, и лишь после этого отправился в путь.

Дорога была одно загляденье: совсем недавно прошедший ливень прибил всю пыль, сделав воздух необычайно чистым и свежим, капли воды сверкали, быстро исчезая на вновь вступившем в свои права полуденном свете звезды. Яркая поросль у края трассы не доходила и до колен, и идти по ней было легко и приятно.  
Но Мария любила добираться до работы на собственном каре. Она приоткрывала окно, чтобы ветер освежал салон, и прибывала в Исследовательский центр с ощущением лёгкости и подъёмом сил. Это помогало проснуться после того, как Мария засиживалась допоздна за очередным исследованием или наблюдением. А дел было много: Скобцова была руководителем отдела, посвященного самой острой проблеме — как потратить меньше и без того редкого металла.  
Вдалеке мелькнуло пятно, превратившееся в фигуру человека. Он обернулся и замахал руками, пытаясь привлечь внимание водителя кара, и Мария притормозила, решив, что если что, она всегда успеет умчаться прочь.  
— Извините, — незнакомец тепло улыбнулся, — мне нужно попасть в Центр Статистики. Я иду в правильном направлении?  
— Да, — кивнула Мария, — но путь неблизкий, если вы намерены идти пешком.  
Лицо мужчины выразило искреннее огорчение. Он выглядел опрятно и аккуратно: изящные очки, волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад, а на его одежде был символ северного филиала Центра Статистики; и Мария решилась.  
— Присаживайтесь, — она разблокировала пассажирскую дверь кара. — Я работаю рядом, в Исследовательском центре.  
— Надеюсь, я вас не сильно обременяю, — снова мягкая улыбка.  
— Нет, нисколько.

Днём Мария совсем забыла о нежданном попутчике, да и не вспоминала его больше: дел было невпроворот. Он стёрся из её памяти: невзрачный, стёкла очков закрывают глаза — ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание. День прошёл в безрезультатных хлопотах, как и два последующих.  
А потом всё изменилось.

— Доктор Скобцова, — обратился к ней один из младших лаборантов, — может, вам кофе принести?  
Мария утомлённо посмотрела на своего подопечного. Позади него стояли ещё две лаборантки — притихшие, уставшие.  
— Я сама, — вздохнула она. — А вы идите, рабочий день закончился час назад.  
Стоя у автомата с кофе, Мария поняла, что близка к отчаянию. Изматывающие попытки сэкономить миллиграммы золота, ничтожные победы против огромной пропасти. Бесполезно. Вернувшись в кабинет, доктор прибрала свой рабочий стол, выключила компьютер и обернулась.  
Позади неё стояло чудовище с шаровой молнией вместо головы. Тело призрака расплывалось, но крик застрял в горле Марии, когда незнакомое создание произнесло на идеальной интерлингве:  
— Добрый вечер, хотя, думаю, уместнее пожелать доброй ночи.  
Отступив назад, Мария пролепетала, вспоминая, где находится тревожная кнопка.  
— Н-но…  
— Не беспокойтесь, — тихий низкий голос приобрёл успокаивающие нотки. — Сядьте, доктор Скобцова. Я — Космический Рейнджер, и я расскажу вам, как спасти вашу планету.

Мария ошарашено упала в своё кресло.  
— Но зачем? — негромко спросила она, глядя на гостя со смесью отчаяния и надежды. — Зачем вы будете помогать нам? Я слышала, вы помогли Кардее-2, но мы… Кому мы нужны, когда Пенфесилейя сейчас — лишь жалкий придаток Сириуса?  
— Я помогаю тем, кому сочту нужным, — эта фраза звучала не грубо, скорее уверенно. — И я сейчас прошу вашей помощи тоже.  
В это Мария уже могла поверить.  
— Чего же вы хотите? — она попыталась рассмотреть в сияющем ореоле черты лица. — И, что важнее, что вы можете нам предложить?  
— С дозволения Совета Науки Земли, я хочу передать вам вот это, — на стол лёг небольшой прибор в изящном корпусе.  
Доктор ахнула и осторожно подняла прибор, пристально его рассматривая. Затем рассмеялась:  
— Спасибо, но он бесполезен. Я понимаю, эта модель отличается от сирианской, и мы можем ею воспользоваться, но есть ли смысл искать золото на планете, которая его лишена?  
Низкий смешок заставил Марию вздрогнуть.  
—А вы проверяли?

Для прямого эфира Марии сделали специальный макияж и по-особенному уложили волосы, но главным оружием в этом выступлении были её уверенный голос — и информация.  
— Сириус наживался на нас годами! — к её звенящей от гнева речи прислушивались почти все жители Пенфесилейи. — Да, они помогали нам обустроить нашу колонию в самом начале, и мы не забыли этой поддержки. Приборы того времени не могли справиться с уникальными свойствами нашей планеты, но прогресс не стоит на месте, и совсем недавно Совет Науки получил технологию, способную в аномалиях различить залежи золота! Некто, называющий себя Космическим Рейнджером, получил их разрешение на его использование на Пенфесилейе, дабы прервать диктатуру Сириуса! Он…  
Лаки улыбался, наблюдая за трансляцией из «Метеора». Корабль уже находился далеко от планеты, но Дэвид ждал записи, которую должны были включить после речи доктора Скобцовой. Это было частью договора, и Мария не подвела.  
— Он оставил нам послание, — взволнованно произнесла она. — И мой долг — поделиться информацией, не скрывая ничего, показав пример нашим лицемерным соседям — сирианцам!  
На экране возникла запись, сделанная в Исследовательском центре той же ночью, когда доктор получила прибор и его чертежи. На экране возникли стены лаборатории и сам герой — яркий свет вместо лица и расплывчатые очертания тела.  
— Я — Космический Рейнджер! — гулкий голос заполнил собой всё пространство. Его вибрации, казалось, входили в диссонанс с вибрацией воздуха от напряженности сотен людей. — Вы могли слышать обо мне. Я начал своё путешествие с Солнечной системы, но я нужен не только там — я нужен всему космосу. Я хочу помочь, и мне не нужно ничего взамен. И единственное, о чём я прошу вас всех — это не забывать о том, что каждый из нас является не сирианцем, пенфесилейцем или землянином; мы — это человечество.  
В кадре снова появилась Мария:  
— Это выступление говорит о том, что Космический Рейнджер провозгласил себя…

Лаки выключил передачу и вытянулся в кресле. Он устал. Было нелегко придумать это, а потом ещё и реализовывать — лично, в одиночку, без помощников, стараясь нигде не засветить своё лицо, выжидая и рассчитывая каждый шаг. Лаки привык к быстрой кульминации, за которой следовал триумф Совета, но здесь всё было иначе. И здесь не было никого, кто мог бы приободрить или поддержать.  
План отсутствовал. Дуварн был довольно замкнутым, закрытым миром, состоял он из шести небольших государств, отчаянно бранящихся друг с другом. Сириус был посредником между ними и имел экономическое и торговое влияние. Муллен был ещё более отгорожен, о нём вообще ничего толком не было известно. С этого момента Космическому Рейнджеру предполагалось импровизировать, но… Лаки вздохнул, спрятав лицо в коленях. Он чувствовал невыносимую тоску по дому, по дядюшкам, по Верзиле…  
Пискнул знак вызова, и Лаки тут же встрепенулся. Возможно, что-то произошло в Совете, и требуется его, Дэвида, неотложное внимание. Или — сердце тревожно сжалось — Сириус начал действовать раньше, и кто-то из близких Лаки людей…  
Раньше, чем мысль успела оформиться, Лаки включил приём вызова — и рассмеялся.  
— Верзила! Зачем ты звонишь мне сейчас?  
Несмотря на то, что пару секунд назад Лаки почти паниковал, сейчас его накрыло приятное ощущение тепла. И неважно, что этот вызов мог означать срыв миссии Космического Рейнджера, главное — Лаки безумно рад был видеть своего друга.  
— Во-первых, — Верзила едва ли не лопался от гордости, — мог бы и повежливее приветствовать своего спасителя!  
— Чего? — оторопел Лаки.  
— Пока ты героически являлся в своей чудо-маске беднягам с Пенфесилейи и Кардеи, я взял за шкирку этого безмозглого дылду Бена, и…  
— Погоди, — это было сложно осмыслить так быстро. — Бен? Бен Василевский, с которым ты на ножах с вашей первой встречи?  
— Пф! — фыркнул марсианин. — Я быстро научил его уму-разуму!  
Лаки едва удержался от смеха. В споре с Верзилой проще было признать его правоту, чем доказать свою. Единственным, кого тот слушался без возражений (и то после длительных объяснений), был сам Лаки.  
— Так вот, — важно продолжил Верзила, — мы с этим дураком и немного посовещались…  
Лаки прыснул, представляя эту картину, но марсианин будто не заметил:  
— …и пришли к консенсусу…  
— Эй, — Верзилу отодвинул от монитора Бен, — ты что, решил перещеголять Советника Старра парочкой выученных у меня длинных слов?  
Загорелое лицо Василевского сияло.  
— Лаки, как ты? — спросил он, продолжая отталкивать возмущённого Верзилу.  
— В порядке, — улыбнулся Дэвид. — Просто немного устал. Так о чём вы оба пытаетесь мне рассказать?  
— Мы решили не сидеть без дела, пока Космический Рейнджер спасает наши задницы, — подмигнул Бен. — И начали понемногу распутывать клубок сетей вокруг Дуварна.  
— И? — Лаки почувствовал, что его сердце замирает.  
— Мы привлекли к делу Лу и твоих отцов, — продолжил докладывать Василевский, — и составили неплохой план. Ты знаешь, наверное, что Дуварн никак не мог помириться сам с собой, и даже торговать предпочитал через Сириус, неплохо наживающийся на этом посредничестве.  
Лаки кивнул.  
— Да, это представляло определённую проблему.  
— Так вот, — хмыкнул Бен, — мы, действуя от чужого имени, понемногу перенаправили их торговые отношения, замкнув в автономную систему. Дуварн, как и большинство выбранных для колонизации миров, самодостаточен, и сирианцам теперь там просто нечего делать.  
Лаки оставалось только удивлённо хлопать глазами.  
— Но… — он встрепенулся. — Но от чьего имени вы действовали? Если от Совета…  
Воспользовавшись заминкой, Верзила отпихнул Василевского от монитора.  
— Не думай, что пара длинных ног делает тебя умнее! — фыркнул марсианин. — Конечно же, мы сказали, что нас попросил это сделать Космический Рейнджер! Этот придурок Бен сочинил весьма правдоподобную историю о том, как ты — то есть, Космический Рейнджер! — встретился с нами во время какой-то там исследовательской миссии у Сатурна… Короче, бред, как и все его выдумки, но тот парень с Венеры, Лу, нёс эту ерунду с весьма честным выражением лица, так что мы сделали часть работы за тебя!   
— Спасибо, — Лаки опьянило счастье, хотелось смеяться не переставая. — Спасибо, Малыш!  
Он был не одинок, он больше был не одинок! За сотни тысяч километров от друзей он всё-таки мог насладиться их близостью, ощутить их поддержку и одобрение.  
— А ещё, — Верзила прямо-таки светился от гордости, — этот Лу побывал в том мире, куда ты, кажется, собрался.  
— Муллен? — выдохнул Лаки.  
— Ага, — кивнул марсианин. — Просил выслать тебе кое-какие файлы. Принимай.  
— Принял, — кивнул тот, взглянув в угол дисплея.  
— Пока передачу не перехватили, — вмешался Бен, — давай прощаться. Удачи тебе, Лаки.  
— Удачи, — пропыхтел Верзила, отталкивая Василевского, — задай им всем!  
И сеанс связи завершился.

Этот разговор произвёл действие, сравнимое с появлением фургончика мороженного перед заблудившимся в пустыне. Лаки взялся за присланный Лу файл и присвистнул — информации там было немало. Решив отложить подробное изучение документов на завтра, Лаки принял душ и направился спать. На душе было тепло и радостно, хотя предстояла не менее тяжелая работа, чем раньше. Но где-то глубоко ворочались сомнения — не в себе, не в друзьях, даже не в своей миссии. Лаки начал задумываться о том, насколько целесообразна политика Совета Науки. Конечно, руководил Советом дядюшка Гектор, но дядюшка — ещё не весь Совет…  
Постаравшись прогнать из головы сумбурные мысли, Лаки перевернулся на другой бок, вспомнил солнечную улыбку Бена и сияющее гордостью лицо Верзилы, и провалился в сон.

К материалам, собранным Лу Эвансом, Лаки приступил только после завтрака. Дожёвывая сэндвич, Лаки листал файл за файлом, постепенно складывая в уме общую картину.  
Муллен был единственным миром, которому соседство и покровительство сирианцев очень даже нравилось. Он был в каком-то смысле филиалом Сириуса: то же устройство, тот же евгенический отбор, та же непомерная гордость. Лу скрупулёзно записывал все детали, которые смог узнать и запомнить, ниже были комментарии Бена. Как психолог Василевский обращал внимание на то, что единственным слабым местом в союзе Муллена и Сириуса было соперничество друг с другом. Объединяло же их, кроме сходства, мнение о том, что ни один другой мир не может быть столь же умён и просвещен, чтобы понять идеологию превосходства человека будущего. Внизу было небольшое примечание — и оно же было самым главным.  
Это был совет, что делать дальше Космическому Рейнджеру.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на текст, Макс Бинц подмигнул оператору — прямо в камеру. Миллионы зрителей в этот момент затаили дыхание: это означало, что знаменитый ведущий приготовил что-то особенное.  
— И, господа и дамы, в следующем нашем выпуске вы увидите гостя, чьё появление заставило поломать голову учёных всей Галактики! Наш специальный гость — Космический Рейнджер!  
Началась реклама. Бинц буквально взлетел со своего кресла, через секунду оказавшись возле агента по связям, хмурого Нойманна.  
— Мэни, — зашептал он, — откуда ты это взял? Кто будет его изображать? Да и спецэффекты нужны, а с таким бюджетом мы…  
— Макс, — взгляд агента по связям помрачнел ещё больше. — Он настоящий.  
— Что?!  
— Я получил послание, — членораздельно произнёс Нойманн, — от него. У нас будет настоящий Космический Рейнджер.

Лаки чувствовал удивительное спокойствие. Он знал, что нужно делать, и он уже выступал перед миллионами людей, когда давал показания на конференции. Но тогда это была процедура с установленным порядком, здесь же ведущий — а Лаки предварительно посмотрел несколько записей с интервью — мог задать любой вопрос с подвохом. И на конференции выступал Советник Старр, а в прямом эфире «Юнивёрс-шоу» будут с улыбкой допрашивать самого Космического Рейнджера.  
Марсианский артефакт скрывал за свечением вокруг лица и низким гулом голоса любые эмоции.  
— Готов, — ответил Лаки на вопрос кого-то из персонала.  
И шагнул за линию, обозначавшую поле зрения камер.

Затруднения, с которыми столкнулась вся съёмочная группа и Макс Бинц особенно, сложно было решить обычными методами. Корабль Космического Рейнджера наводил помехи на все устройства слежения, которые втихую пытались установить работники «Юновёрс-шоу». Гримёр заявил, что не может красить того, кого нельзя касаться, и теперь бездельничал, насвистывая какой-то бодрый мотивчик, заставляющий бровь Бинца дёргаться. Ни одной камере не удалось пробиться сквозь защитное поле Космического Рейнджера и заснять его лицо. А уж подобной технологии не было ни у кого, а Нойманн так надеялся найти ключ к происхождению этого ходячего клубка тайн! Бинц продолжал мысленно проматывать это в голове, пока его губы растягивались в улыбке для приветствия:  
— Наше космическое «здравствуйте» для всей Вселенной! — этой фразой начинались почти все выступления Бинца. — И сегодня, к тому же, у нас самый космический гость — Космический Рейнджер!  
Лаки сглотнул, радуясь, что его панику нельзя заметить сквозь сияние маски.  
— Скажите, — сразу начал атаку шоумен, — по какому принципу вы отбираете миры, которые посещаете?  
— Я там, где нужна моя помощь, — откликнулся Лаки, слыша свой уверенный голос, изменённый силовым полем. — Там, где необходим Космический Рейнджер.  
— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Бинц. — Но почему вы скрываете свою личность? Что за человек прячется под этим именем? Некоторые считают, что вы — агент секретной службы и что вы действуете не один.  
Это была первая сеть, расставленная «Юнивёрс-шоу» перед Космическим Рейнджером.  
— Я и вправду действую не один, — согласился тот. — Я никогда не принуждаю тот или иной мир принять мою поддержку. Я лишь обращаюсь к жителям этих миров, кем бы они ни были, и в их праве согласиться или отказаться. Действую не я — действуют они.  
— А как же лица, действующие от вашего имени на Дуварне? Или один из них и являлся вами?  
— Мой корабль, к сожалению, не настолько быстр. Я бы не смог одновременно быть на Дуварне и на Пенфесилейе. Я предложил тем людям сделать мир немного лучше, упростив товарооборот одной из далёких колоний — и, согласитесь, легче это было сделать людям, чем пришельцу с шаровой молнией вместо лица!  
Бинц расхохотался:  
— Для пришельца у вас неплохо развито чувство юмора, мистер Рейнджер! Но не означают ли ваши слова, что вы не человек?  
— Я — Космический Рейнджер, Макс. Это всё, что необходимо знать вам и мне.  
— Вы ставите себя выше человечества? Ваш взгляд, похоже, направлен на нас сверху вниз…  
— Я не выше и не ниже, — эта ловушка была слишком простой, — в космосе нет таких понятий, как верх и низ. Я наблюдаю со стороны, и моё желание — действовать во имя прогресса науки и человечества.  
— Хорошо, — Бинц подмигнул оператору, — но если ваша позиция столь отстранённая, почему же вы так старательно отделяете Сириус от его подопечных миров? И Пенфесилейя, и Дуварн после вашего визита отказались от прежних отношений с Сириусом.  
А вот это была главная западня. Бен предупреждал о том, что подобная последовательность не будет незамеченной, несмотря на помощь Кардее. И если Космический Рейнджер появится на Муллене, то это уже будет выглядеть не простой случайностью, а планомерной операцией, которой, в общем-то, и являлось. Только вот всему миру об этом было знать не обязательно.  
Лаки заставил себя пожать плечами и легко произнести:  
—Лишь совпадение, что двум мирам из трёх, связанных с Сириусом, понадобился Космический Рейнджер, чтобы решить всё более обостряющиеся проблемы. Возможно, это следовало сделать сирианской Космической Службе. Или она просто не могла решить эту проблему? К чему гадать, — Лаки улыбнулся, хотя сквозь ослепительный свет маски этого никто не видел, — если можно просто помочь.  
— Мы взяли интервью у Герхарда Девура, Директора Центрального Управления Сириуса, — Бинц хитро прищурился. — Он полагает, что вы можете быть шпионом, ведущим подрывную деятельность, например, работающим на землян.  
Откинувшись чуть назад, Лаки рассмеялся.  
— Я, в свою очередь, осмелюсь предположить, Макс, что он назвал целью моего следующего полёта Муллен?  
Бинц отреагировал быстро:  
— Вы хотите подтвердить или опровергнуть его высказывание?  
— Я хочу сказать, — Лаки почти наслаждался собственными словами, — что нахожу моё вмешательство излишним. Муллен и Сириус живут в гармонии, они оба достигли многого в научной сфере, хотя, — он сделал паузу, — по моим последним сведениям Муллен значительно опережает своих соседей в исследовании человеческого генома. Полагаю, это Сириусу следует посетить Муллен, дабы поучиться у них, а не Космическому Рейнджеру. Ещё вопросы?  
— Да, мистер Рейнджер, — Бинц широко улыбнулся. — Почему вы согласились дать это интервью?  
К этому вопросу Лаки был готов. Более того, он задавался им сам, глядя в смягчённый защитой маски свет софитов.  
— Потому что я хочу сказать всем и каждому, кто слышит меня, — медленно произнёс он, — что не стоит забывать: вы — не обособленные племена древности, дерущиеся за горящую палку. Вы — единое человечество, способное постичь тайны Вселенной, преодолев свою косность. Я хочу, чтобы вы помнили об этом.  
— Отличная речь, — Бинц даже пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, — а теперь…  
— А теперь я улетаю, — решительно перебил его Лаки. — Потому что я сказал всё, что хотел.

По мнению сотрудников Центрального Управления Сириуса, директор Герхард Девур уже третий день сходил с ума.   
— Не смей… — яростно забормотал он, увидев на пороге кабинета взволнованного заместителя. — Только попробуй мне сказать, что Дуварн последовал примеру Пенфесилейи…  
— Все трое, — выдавил тот, мысленно готовясь к ссылке на пару десятков лет. — Они расторгают пакты с нами, заявляя, что какой-то Космический Рейнджер…  
— Какой-то?! — заорал Девур. — Этот чёртов призрак уже неделю мелькает по всем каналам! Кто он, черт возьми, такой?!  
— Разведка не может сказать ничего о…  
— Разведка вообще ничего не может сказать! Да они прощёлкали даже отделение этих слабаков! Муллен-то какого чёрта?!  
— Небольшие разногласия в исследованиях переросли в политические оскорбления, — заместитель сверился с планшетом. — Их президент считает, что мы слишком много на себя берём, хотя уже давно потеряли лидирующее положение в сфере…  
— Что-о-о?!  
Продолжить разговор заместитель решился лишь после непродолжительного молчания, наполненного яростным дыханием директора.  
— Другие миры полагают, что без их поддержки Сириус будет не столь высокомерен в своей экспансивной…  
— Нам не нужны другие миры! — Девур покраснел от злости — Они предали нас в борьбе с землянами, и я не вижу причин, по которым мы должны поддерживать с ними контакт!  
Заместитель побледнел. Настолько радикальных жестов директора он не ожидал. Его хватило лишь на робкое:  
— А как же ресурсы?  
— Ха! Ресурсы? — презрительно сплюнув, Герхард продолжил: — Для колонизации Титана мы разработали несколько секретов, которые сделают нашу планету абсолютно самодостаточной. Мы не нуждаемся в других мирах: ни во Внешних, ни в проклятой Земле! Мы сами будем творить свою утопию.  
— А как же колонизация… — голос заместителя стал ещё тише.  
— К чёрту колонизацию! — взревел Девур, но тут же перешёл на возвышенный тон. — Разве вы не видите? У нас есть целый мир — наша огромная планета! Нас не так уж и много, и мы сможем продолжить делать сирианцев совершеннее, лучше, сильнее! Пока предатели будут дохнуть и расползаться, подлизываясь и идя на компромиссы друг с другом, мы будем самими собой! Разве это не то, что нам действительно нужно?  
В начале разговора в заполненном страхом и растерянность мозгу заместителя директора искрой мелькнула мысль: этот момент очень важен. Через мгновение эта мысль исчезла, погребённая громовой речью Герхарда Девура.  
Судьба Сириуса была решена.

Фруктовый десерт с мороженым выглядел весьма соблазнительно. Конечно, «Метеор» был обустроен по высшему разряду, но кое-каких продуктов, которыми так любил лакомиться Лаки, на борту не было.  
— Сперва ужин, — строго напомнил Конвей, заметив, как его приёмный сын смотрит на десерт. — Потом сладкое.  
— Папенькин сыночек, — не преминул съязвить Верзила, уже расправившийся со своей порцией.  
— Мне уже не десять лет, — фыркнул Лаки, послушно пододвигая к себе тарелку с основным блюдом.  
— Но охламон тот же, — добавил Конвей. — Всю Галактику на уши поставил.  
— Но дядюшки… — шутливо протянул Дэвид, и вдруг замолчал, оглянувшись на тихо бормотавший экран на стене.  
Гас, поняв намёк, сделал громче. Темноволосая девушка-диктор читала:  
— Сириус делает официальное заявление: отныне вся система Сириуса объявляется закрытой территорией. Любой, кто вторгнется в её пространство будет рассматриваться как агрессор. Любые контакты будут осуществляться через главного наблюдателя Сириуса. Также…  
Лаки вздохнул, забирая пульт.  
— Нечего рассказывать, — он выключил приёмник. — Сириус больше не угрожает никому, вот и всё.  
— Всё? — недоверчиво переспросил Конвей. — Мальчик мой, ты и твои друзья проделали огромную работу! И мы, между прочим, были тоже задействованы!  
— Я не мог этого сделать, — в голосе Лаки проявилась усталость, — и никто из нас не мог. Ни один человек, наверное, не сделал бы этого. И я вспомнил те комиксы, что читал в детстве, про супергероев в масках и плащах. К ним всегда относились иначе, чем даже к ним же, но без геройской личины. Я подумал — почему бы и нет? Космический Рейнджер — тоже герой, и он не принадлежит ни одной из планет. Его станут слушать, за его родственниками и друзьями не будут охотиться. Он будет загадкой, но загадкой с хорошим финалом.  
Лаки немного помолчал, затем вздохнул.  
— Я почему-то чувствую себя виноватым, — грустно улыбнулся он. — Словно на мне лежит ответственность за случившееся. Ведь это я подтолкнул события нужным образом.  
Верзила на мгновение потерял дар речи:  
— Да ты спас их вшивые шкуры! — взревел он, опомнившись. — Иначе бы мы стёрли их в порошок!  
— Конечно, — рассеянно согласился Лаки.  
Марсианин узнал эту задумчивость: друга одолевали тяжелые мысли, которые постепенно преображались в план действий.  
— Надеюсь, ты ничего такого не сочинил? — прищурился он, опередив дядюшек с вопросом.  
Лаки встрепенулся.  
— Нет, — ответ сопровождал столь искренний смех, что Верзила поверил, — для выполнения этого плана понадобилось бы слишком много лет, Малыш. Люди столько не живут.  
А вот легенды о Космическом Рейнджере — вполне, мысленно добавил он.

Отчёты главы Совета Науки, доклад Лу Эванса, характеристики Бена Василевского, а также все прочие записи, относящиеся к этим появлениям Космического Рейнджера, отлично сохранились. Шеффилд когда-то просматривал их, когда в институте делал доклад по психологии на тему мистификаций; возможно, этот доклад тоже был сейчас прочитан Марком. Доктор даже не знал, как эти файлы относятся к ответу на заданный Аннунчио вопрос, мог лишь догадываться: последовавшая изоляция Сириуса подтолкнула развитие робототехники во Внешних мирах, тогда как на Земле этому почти не уделялось времени — все ресурсы уходили на обеспечение пищей и кровом всё увеличивающегося населения. Последняя попытка сотрудничества была предпринята на заре второй волны колонизации. Тогда и принят был закон, запрещающий использование в новых мирах роботов. Но почему? Задумавшись, Шеффилд вновь принялся бездумно следить за тем, как мнемонист листает архивы страница за страницей. Содержание записей, хроники, стенографии… Все они смешались в одну смазанную серую кляксу.

На часах было уже время ужина. Спустившись вниз, в столовую, доктор взял себе и Марку по порции мясного рагу с овощами и рисом — Освальд знал, как тот любит это блюдо. Затем вернулся в комнату мнемониста.  
— Марк, — негромко позвал он, — пора есть.  
Тот встрепенулся:  
— Да, доктор Шеффилд.  
За едой Марк был тих и задумчив, и психолог не задавал ему вопросов, опасаясь сбить с каких-то важных мыслей. Мнемонист, похоже, даже не обращал внимания на вкус пищи, погруженный в себя, а стоило тарелке опустеть, тут же вернулся к компьютеру. Убрав посуду, Шеффилд вновь принялся наблюдать за работой Аннунчио.

Это было привычно — не успевать читать вслед за Марком. Но Освальд всегда пытался понять, как действует разум мнемонистов, часто расспрашивал об этом своего подопечного, и тот честно пытался ответить на все вопросы, запутывая всё ещё больше. Поэтому сейчас Шеффилд следил за сменяющими друг друга заголовками статей, пытаясь понять, что будет следующим, что из этого нужно Марку и в какой миг наступит озарение.  
Марк уже добрался до времён второй волны колонизации, изучая всё, что находилось по теме, не отличая нужное от ненужного: важно было всё. Освальд заметил, что чаще всего мелькало имя одного из основоположников Второй волны: землянина Элайджа Бейли. Сын Элайджа, Бен Бейли, написал в своё время довольно полную биографию отца. А имя второго, Р. Дэниел Оливо… Продолжая краем глаза наблюдать за Марком, Шеффилд развернул свой планшет и принялся читать — конечно, намного медленнее мнемониста.

Небо было странным. Его было слишком много, и оно вовсе не было одного цвета, как ранее казалось. Оно меняло цвет неуловимо, каждую секунду, перетекая из одной палитры в другую, словно световые картины Глэдии. Оно менялось, словно жило и дышало вместе со всем населением Земли.  
Солнце было странным. Оно могло быть лишь едва заметным источником холодного света, прижимавшимся к горизонту и словно крадучись пробиравшимся по небосводу. Оно могло опалять приятным теплом — одной из исследовательских групп беспечность стоила покрасневшей кожи, в течение нескольких дней облезавшей мерзкими полупрозрачными лохмотьями.  
Облака были странными. То они являли себя лёгкими и невесомыми, словно синтетический пух, и степенно плыли по безупречно синему небу. То начинали набухать, их белизна перетекала в свинцовую тяжесть, а после этого следовали вспышки электрических разрядов и мир вокруг превращался в огромный душ — холодный, мерзкий, пробирающий до костей. Эйми Барон-Штейн и её группа рассказывали, что редко — очень, очень редко — к падающим каплям воды добавляются мелкие ледяные шарики. Медиевист-библиотекарь объяснил, что это называется «град».  
Сама поверхность была странной. Неровной, где-то припорошенной песком, а где-то предательски превращающейся в полужидкое месиво. С редкими пятнами растений — зелёными, желтоватыми, рыже-коричневыми…  
Но это была Земля, и Элайдж Бейли любил её именно такой. Он вдохнул воздух полной грудью, едва не захлебнувшись с непривычки: он давно не выходил наружу.  
Он дышал воздухом открытых пространств Земли в последний раз.

Запрос на эмиграцию был одобрен, как и ожидалось. Оставалось всего два дня до отлёта, и уже не будет больше свободных минут, чтобы вырваться из-под купола родной стальной пещеры. Воздух города казался затхлым, хотя тысячи кондиционеров работали над его очисткой. Иллюзия, просто иллюзия. Самовнушение. Перепрыгивая с одной транспортной дорожки на другую, Элайдж довольно подумал, что ещё не растерял мастерства.  
— Мистер Бейли, — к нему ловко подскочила Эйми Барон-Штейн. — Вас вызывают. Говорят, там космонит, и…  
Не дослушав, Элайдж тихо пробормотал в сторону:  
— Ох, нет…  
Эйми продолжала говорить:  
— А ещё доктор Фастольф — вы его знаете? Он просил…  
— Нет…  
— Что? — Эйми наконец услышала его голос среди шума города.  
— Нет! — вспылил Бейли. — Вот только сейчас этого не хватало! Я думал, мы с ним всё обсудили ещё два месяца назад, но…  
Но он знал, что согласится, что бы ему ни предложил доктор Фастольф. Потому что — и это Бейли тоже знал — позади доктора с Авроры будут стоять два робота.  
Он не ошибся.

Лицо доктора Фастольфа почти не изменилось с их последней встречи.  
— К сожалению, Внешним мирам вновь требуется ваша помощь, мистер Бейли.  
— Почему моя?  
Элайдж стоял напротив огромного экрана видеосвязи, скрестив руки на груди. Чуть позади своего наставника расположилась Эйми, ловя каждое слово.  
— Потому что Эриния и так вот-вот расколется на куски. А слава о вас, мистер Бейли, дошла даже до таких отдалённых миров.  
— Действительно, отдалённых. Я впервые слышу об Эринии.  
Доктор Фастольф вздохнул.  
— Юная леди рядом с вами достойна доверия?  
— Достойна, — кивнул Лайдж. — Более того — она летит со мной, куда бы вы меня ни направили. Эйми — мой заместитель, и я надеюсь, что вы меня поймёте.  
Далеко-далеко на Авроре доктор Фастольф некоторое время молчал, разглядывая изображение Эйми на экране видеосвязи. Худощавая, спортивная девушка с короткой стрижкой и внимательным взглядом не очень-то походила на своего куратора, но в ней было что-то от образа мечты о будущем. Фастольф улыбнулся:  
— Хотел бы и я иметь заместителя, которому мог бы так доверять. Хорошо, мистер Бейли, эта юная леди летит с вами. К вам присоединится Дэниел — Жискар нужен мне здесь. Он же расскажет подробности ситуации на Эринии. Надеюсь, вы не против?  
Дэниел — вот кто не изменился ни капли. Его красивое спокойное лицо Бейли старался не рассматривать во время разговора, но всё равно глазел, как мальчишка на чудо-юдо какое-нибудь. Тёплая улыбка робота была живее любой другой.  
— Не против.

Эйми летела в космос впервые, и Элайдж почувствовал себя стариком рядом с девушкой, которая всю дорогу вертелась на своём месте, стараясь рассмотреть космопорт, шаттл и стартовую площадку. Ей всё было интересно, в её глазах не было ни капли страха перед неизведанным. Бейли вспомнил себя в своё первое путешествие на Солярию: напуган до дрожи, старается вжаться в кресло и молится о том, чтобы это уже скорее закончилось. Он был человеком стальных пещер, Эйми же принадлежала новому поколению — тому, которому суждено было покорять новые планеты.  
— Я рад, что у нас есть поколение бесстрашных первопроходцев, — произнёс Бейли вслух. — И я очень надеюсь, что вы не превратитесь в следующих космонитов.  
— Ни за что, — фыркнула Эйми, и её голос тут же стал серьёзным: — Но мистер Бейли, почему вы взяли меня с собой?  
В первые секунды этого решения Лайдж и сам не знал, почему. Но, поразмыслив, он понял, что привело его к такому действию, и сейчас готов был ответить.  
— Потому что я хочу, чтобы кто-то кроме меня мог знать правду о космонитах. Не те полные лоска картинки, не образ злобных вредителей и паразитов. Я хочу, чтобы в новом мире был тот, кто знал их настоящих. Если бы я не узнал, мы бы сейчас не покоряли новые миры. И мне кажется... Нет, я уверен: это важно — знать.  
Прозвучало несколько неловко, и Эйми улыбнулась.  
— Я поняла, мистер Бейли.

Момент стыковки прошёл незаметно для всех пассажиров космического корабля. Лишь когда робот услужливо сообщил «Р. Дэниел Оливо на борту, мистер», Бейли понял, что от ставшего родным создания его отделяют лишь несколько корабельных перегородок.  
А через несколько минут и эти препятствия исчезли.   
Элайдж, хоть и знал, что вряд ли ещё увидит Дэниела, не мог не думать — а что бы сказать при встрече? Много фантазий, много слов, много недомолвок, которые следовало бы прояснить… Если бы Бейли действительно озвучил всё, о чём успел поразмыслить за это время, то его речь длилась бы не меньше полутора часов.  
Но сейчас он видел перед собой Дэниела — живого, точнее, настоящего, ведь робот не может быть живым. Осязаемого.  
И Бейли, не говоря ни слова, бросился обнимать старого друга.

Эйми, разумеется, знала, кто такой Р. Дэниел Оливо. Она видела его во время видеосвязи, рассматривала фотографии и записи, кадры с камер наблюдения. А теперь робот-легенда рассказывал о месте, куда они летели.  
— Эриния — планета, колонизированная одной из первых, несмотря на отдалённое местонахождение, — начал объяснять Дэниел. Эйми слушала, наклонив голову чуть набок, и Бейли захотелось рассмеяться над её абсолютной серьёзностью. Хотя, наверное, так и подобает слушать, ведь то, о чём говорил сейчас Оливо, было жизненно важно. — К сожалению, с ними была потеряна связь на долгие годы, и там сформировалось общество с порядками дикими и в каком-то смысле варварскими — на наш взгляд.  
— Ну, космониты и землян величают варварами, — хмыкнул Лайдж.  
Дэниел улыбнулся:  
— Не все с этим согласны. Более того, я обоснованно полагаю, что и вы найдёте их образ жизни аморальным.  
— Почему это?  
Вопрос задал Бейли. Эйми, замерев, внимала каждому слову.  
— Потому что, партнёр Элайдж, их общество разделилось на две группы с чётко обозначенными границами: сайенты и операриусы. Такие названия они выбрали для себя сами.  
— А что за касты? — перебил его Бейли.  
— Сайенты — учёные и исследователи. Они живут в закрытом городе, отчасти напоминающем ваши земные. Операриусы же — рабочие, низшая каста. Они живут на поверхности планеты, большую часть времени работая в шахтах. Эриния не очень охотно контактирует с остальными Внешними мирами, даже сейчас они нам не доверяют. Но они помнят о Земле, и готовы принять человека с Земли, особенно вас, партнёр Элайдж. Некоторые эринийцы следят за тем, что происходит вне их планеты, и именно через них мы поддерживаем связь. Они и настаивали на вашем визите.  
Бейли вздохнул:  
— Отлично. Дэниел, сколько ещё лететь?  
— Восемь часов. Я полагаю, сейчас в вашем часовом поясе на Земле уже вечер, поэтому уместнее было бы поспать.  
— Но я не хочу спать, — вмешалась Эйми. — Можно мне пока ознакомиться с библиотекой корабля? Или где здесь хранят данные? Я хочу узнать об Эринии и Внешних мирах как можно больше!  
Она тут же смутилась собственного порыва, но взгляд не опустила:  
— Я хочу знать, мистер Бейли. Я здесь ради знаний, не так ли?  
— Будут тебе знания, Эйми, — вздохнул тот. — Завтра ты увидишь воочию. Поэтому сейчас ложись спать. Дэниел будет охранять наш сон и, надеюсь, не забудет разбудить вовремя.  
— Роботы не могут забыть, партнёр Элайдж.  
Дэниел улыбался, давая понять, что распознал и оценил дружескую шутку, и ответил на неё верно. Бейли почувствовал тепло и умиротворение, такие редкие за последние несколько лет.  
— Я скучал, — прошептал он. — Ты не представляешь, Дэниел, как я скучал.

Кровати для сна были неожиданно мягкими, и во сне время пролетело незаметно. Разбудил обоих путешественников Р. Дэниел.  
— Я полагаю, лучше приготовиться, — сообщил он. — Прибытие через полчаса. Вам хватит этого времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок?  
Лайдж раскрыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, зачем Дэниел после стольких лет знакомства спрашивает об этом, но его опередил звонкий девичий голос:  
— Да, спасибо большое. Где здесь можно найти зеркало?  
Точно, Эйми. Лайдж почти забыл, что взял её с собой. Стоило Барон-Штейн исчезнуть в указанном Дэниелом направлении, Бейли негромко вздохнул и посетовал:  
— Опять эти дурацкие процедуры дезинфекции?  
— Нет, партнёр Элайдж. На Эринии землян не считают разносчиками заразы.  
Бейли удивлённо уставился на Оливо:  
— Весьма необычно для космонитов!  
— Согласен, — кивнул тот. — Но на Эринии и без того опасная атмосфера. Я рекомендую вам побеседовать с эринийцами, потому как мы о них тоже знаем не так много.  
— То есть, в этот раз это шпионаж не только со стороны Земли, но и со стороны Внешних миров? — хмыкнул Бейли. — Любопытно.  
Похоже, это действительно было что-то абсолютно новое.

Через сорок семь минут ровно — Дэниел не преминул об этом сообщить — они уже стояли на поверхности чужой планеты. Сверху был купол — и это озадачило Бейли. Он-то полагал, что космонитское общество, где бы оно ни находилось, предпочитает открытые пространства, но здесь, видимо, из-за упомянутой ядовитой атмосферы, высились так похожие на родные стальные пещеры своды. Небо за прозрачной частью протектора было зелёного оттенка, солнечный свет выглядел тусклым, словно в пасмурную погоду, но облаков было не видно.  
Стоило Бейли, Эйми и Дэниелу перешагнуть через порог порта, как перед ними тут же возник космонит, не похожий на всех, кого Лайдж видел ранее. Он напоминал кузнечика с картинки из книги, которую Лайдж как-то читал Бентли. Кожа у эринийца была зеленоватая, тонкие руки и ноги, казалось, вот-вот переломятся от веса пышного белого плаща с серебряной окантовкой. Зато волосы у встречающего оказались неожиданно пышные, блестящим лакрично-чёрным каскадом спускающиеся до лопаток.  
— Даи Коу, — представился космонит. — Заместитель ассистента по взаимодействию с Внешними мирами. Кто из вас детектив Бейли?  
Лайдж не сразу сообразил, что надо откликнуться. Сайент был таким тонким, хрупким и бледным, что казался каким-то фантастическим призраком, а не живым человеком.  
— Я, — он протянул руку. — Элайдж Бейли, землянин.  
— Рад вас видеть, — улыбнулся Даи, завершая рукопожатие. — Ваши спутники тоже с Земли?  
— Нет, — Лайдж отступил на шаг. — Это — Р. Дэниел Оливо, робот с Авроры, мой партнёр во всех делах, связанных со Внешними мирами.  
— Ясно, — любопытный взгляд Коу уже обшаривал Эйми. — А эта особа?  
— Эйми Барон-Штейн, моя протеже с Земли.  
— Необычайно крепкая девушка, — сайент продолжал улыбаться. — Вам требуется отдых после перелёта или перейдём сразу к делу?  
— К делу, — Бейли посерьёзнел. — Но нам почти ничего не рассказали о вашей планете и её обычаях, а эта информация была бы полезна, и…  
— Конечно-конечно! — взмахнул руками Коу. — Я отвечу на любые ваши вопросы! Я обучу вас пользоваться нашей системой архива, и вы сами сможете искать необходимые данные!  
— Это замечательно, — кивнул Лайдж, заметив, как у Эйми загорелись глаза. — Но я бы хотел услышать краткий вариант о самом главном прямо сейчас, если вы не против.  
— Прямо сейчас? — озадачился сайент. — Может, позавтракаете вместе со мной? Ваши комнаты рядом с моей, так что далеко идти не потребуется.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, обязательно.  
Бейли был в лёгком недоумении с первого момента встречи с Даи Коу. Это был один из немногих космонитов, который был рад встретить землянина, более того — не смотрел на него сверху вниз! И, похоже, считал это нормальным. Неужто эринийцы все такие?  
Шагая вслед за сайентом к его комнате, Бейли осторожно поинтересовался:  
— Вы, похоже, не считаете землян вторым сортом, как предпочитают делать в остальных сообществах Внешних миров.  
— Что вы! — изумился Коу. — Это было бы совершеннейшим абсурдом!  
Элайдж решил благоразумно заткнуться и не заикаться больше об этом. Не хватало, чтобы Эриния стала ещё одной ненавистницей землян.

Коу провёл их по узким коридорам, больше похожим на интерьеры космического корабля, чем города. Теснота, как и на Земле. Комната сайента радовала глаз сочетанием белого и светло-сиреневого, но, приглядевшись, Лайдж понял: все ухищрения дизайна направлены на визуальное расширение пространства.  
— У вас, похоже, мало места, — созвучно с его мыслями произнесла Эйми. — Почему вы живёте в городе-куполе?  
Коу вздохнул и указал жестом на три мягких кресла со странными плоскими подлокотниками. Сам он сперва пощёлкал кнопками на каком-то крупном аппарате у стены, затем устроился напротив гостей.  
— Видите ли, ядовитая атмосфера… — сайент сделал драматичную паузу. — Она ужасна!  
— Да, — согласился Бейли, присаживаясь. Кресло оказалось приятно мягким. — Вы выглядите болезненным.  
Коу чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, его скулы побледнели:  
—Я? Уж простите, детектив, но это было весьма грубо!  
— Простите моё невежество, — спохватился Лайдж, мысленно кляня свою непосредственность. Он так и не понял, чем именно оскорбил нового знакомого, но, похоже, на Эринии всё было не так-то просто.  
Хотя будто когда-нибудь всё было просто.  
— Ничего, — сменил гнев на милость Даи Коу. — Вам, землянам, ничего не известно о нашем обществе. Ведь именно тем, что мы не похожи на этих громил-операриусов, тем, что мы изящны и внимательны к деталям, мы и гордимся! Мы — сайенты!   
— Извините, — Бейли старался говорить максимально корректно, — но на Земле нет ничего подобного. Могу я спросить, кто такие операриусы и чем отличаются от них сайенты?  
Даи улыбнулся: речь шла о том, что на Эринии было известно каждому.  
— Давным-давно наши предки завещали нам единственно безопасный способ выжить на этой планете без поддержки извне. Нам необходимы вещества, которые можно достать лишь в шахтах снаружи. Этим и занимаются операриусы. Они сильны, грубы и малообразованны, и в нашем куполе им не было бы места. Купол создан для нас — сайентов, учёных и исследователей, мыслителей! Они получают готовое: пищу, одежду, материалы, а мы — ресурсы. Разве это несправедливо?  
— А на них ядовитая атмосфера не действует? — почти требовательно выпалила Эйми.  
— Действует, — поморщился Коу. — Но намного слабее, почти незаметно. Мы живём так уже с давних пор, и наши предки завещали вести дела именно так.  
— Ясно… — Бейли задумался.  
Коу поднялся с кресла и подошёл к тому странному аппарату, с которым работал несколько минут назад.  
— Надеюсь, вы не найдёте нашу еду слишком странной, — улыбнулся он, раскладывая тарелки на подлокотники кресел. Бейли, наконец, понял причину их странной формы. И понял, почему в комнате не было стола.  
Дэниел не ел вместе со всеми, но с интересом наблюдал за тем, как едят Коу, Лайдж и Эйми.  
Лежащее на тарелке по виду больше всего походило на желе из водорослей, которое Бейли однажды приходилось есть во время визита на Аврору. На вкус же оно напоминало мясной гуляш, который случилось отведать на Солярии. Похоже, свежими фруктами их здесь баловать не собирались.  
— Итак, — доев, Бейли отставил тарелку. — Что произошло? Я слышал, убийство, но подробностей и имени убитого мне никто не сообщил.  
Даи Коу поднялся с кресла, чтобы убрать посуду, затем начал разливать по небольшим кружкам напиток с резким травяным запахом.  
— Анак Сарт, — вздохнул Даи, подавая кружку Лайджу. — Был мягким, добрым человеком! Он даже пытался заботиться об операриусах, но именно это и погубило его!  
— А точнее?  
— Анак исследовал ядовитый газ, отравляющий атмосферу Эринии, — Коу передёрнуло. — Он, говорят, даже общался с несколькими операриусами — насколько возможно общение с ними — и получил из их рук эту отраву. А затем, — сайент чуть ли не всхлипнул, — я нахожу одного из добрейших людей на свете мёртвым!  
Бейли насторожился.  
— Вы обнаружили тело?  
— Да, — кивнул Даи. — Видите ли, я был ближе всех, когда раздался сигнал о помощи из его комнаты. Но… — он запнулся, мотнув головой. — Но нашёл я уже мертвеца. На полу — осколки стекла, разбитые колбы и пробирки! А он так и лежал, вытянув руку к тревожной кнопке… Знаете, детектив, в каждой комнате есть такая, на случай, если одному из нас станет плохо или что… Но… Но Сарт был само милосердие! Зачем кому-то понадобилось его убивать, я не представляю?  
— Уверены? — Бейли мысленно расчертил в голове колонку «подозреваемые».  
— Абсолютно! — взгляд Коу был кристально чист. — Анак не сделал никому ничего плохого! Даже Робс, его отец, выговаривал ему за мягкость! Человек, который помогал даже этим пещерным обезьянам, не может причинить зла никому! Понимаете, детектив?  
— Тело, как я понимаю, уже убрали, — вздохнул тот, мысленно сделав заметку: разобраться с операриусами и их версией, если таковая имеется.  
— Разумеется! Мы похоронили Сарта в соответствии с нашими обычаями!  
— Ясно… А как же место преступления?  
— Мы прибрались там, оно используется на благо Эринии, — пояснил Коу, раздав всем чай и усевшись в своё кресло. — Понимаете, детектив, в куполе не так-то много места, чтобы тратить его зазря. Лабораторию занял коллега Анака, Вайтис Кханг.  
— Ну хоть что-нибудь у вас есть? — Лайдж начинал понемногу выходить из себя.  
— Разумеется! — сайент вздёрнул подбородок. — Мы сфотографировали всё, а снимки сохранили, можете просмотреть их в любой момент!  
— Обязательно, — буркнул Бейли. — Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Всё, что пожелаете, детектив! — заулыбался Даи Коу. — Вся Эриния будет содействовать вам! Только составьте список, и каждый явится к вам, чтобы поделиться информацией!

Выделенные комнаты были рядом, но собраться Бейли, Дэниел и Эйми предпочли в комнате Лайджа, ничем не отличавшейся от той, где жил Даи Коу. Стоило им расстаться с услужливо-навязчивым сайентом, Лайдж вздохнул.  
— Ужасное место для детектива.  
— Я не понимаю, партнёр Элайдж, — Дэниел выглядел удивлённым. — Эринийцы готовы сотрудничать, разве это можно назвать «ужасным»?  
Бейли вздохнул.  
— У них нет ни улик, ни доступа к телу или месту преступления. Слова и только слова.  
— И фотографии, — напомнила Эйми.  
— И фотографии, — кивнул Бейли. — Только вот вряд ли от них будет толк.  
— Почему вы так уверены в этом? — удивилась Эйми.  
— Давай посмотрим, — пожал плечами Лайдж и указал на необычного вида компьютер, больше напоминавший встроенные в стену дисплей и клавиатуру. Сайенты и здесь экономили на пространстве. — Дэниел, как работает это устройство?  
Р. Дэниел быстро разобрался в эринийской технологии, и Эйми была вынуждена признать правоту Бейли: фотографии не дали ничего нового. Их оказалось всего четыре.  
На первой был запечатлён лежащий мёртвым Анак Сарт. При жизни, похоже, сайент мог считаться красавцем среди сородичей, но смерть уничтожила изящество, изуродовав без тени жалости. На фото лицо Анака было сине-зелёного цвета, глаза крепко зажмурены, зато рот искривлён в застывшем крике. Гибель его, похоже, была быстрой, но мучительной. Никаких внешних повреждений, всё ясно указывало на отравление ядовитым газом.  
Вторая фотография запечатлела описанный Коу беспорядок: смесь стеклянных осколков на полу и лужи реактивов. Ничего конкретного разглядеть было нельзя, но выглядело всё так, словно в агонии учёный просто смёл всё с рабочего стола.  
На третьей же был вид комнаты: точно такая же, как любая другая. Похоже, разнообразием интерьеров Эриния не отличалась: одинаково белые стены, одинаковая планировка. Ничего, что отражало бы личность жившего здесь сайента.  
А на четвёртой фотографии Анак был запечатлён ещё живым и здоровым. Он широко улыбался, показывая ещё одному сайенту в такой же форме — быть может, одежде учёного? — плотно закупоренную пробирку с чем-то зелёным внутри.  
— Последнее фото предоставлено нам службой охраны, — сообщил Дэниел. — Похоже, здесь повсюду камеры.  
— Час от часу не легче, — поморщился Бейли. — Неужели камеры не засняли убийцу?  
— Похоже, что нет, — Оливо продолжал с огромной скоростью изучать имеющуюся на компьютере информацию. — Камеры есть только в коридорах. А к Анаку в тот день заходили лишь двое: его отец и его коллега, который сейчас занимает его комнату.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Лайдж. — С них мы и начнём. Не хочу задерживаться здесь надолго.

Коу, вызванный по личной связи, расцвёл и обрадовано пообещал, что через десять минут уважаемый детектив сможет поговорить с Сартом-старшим, а ещё через полчаса к нему заглянет доктор Кханг. Бейли покивал в ответ, не забыл поблагодарить, затем, завершив связь, обернулся к своим спутникам.  
— Эйми, — он как будто бы ни к кому особенно и не обращался. — Внимание сайентов сосредоточено на мне.  
Та кивнула. Бейли продолжил:  
— Это значит, что я буду вести расследование здесь, по всем правилам. А ты, юная любопытная леди, совершенно случайно выберешься наружу и побеседуешь с теми, кого сайенты никогда не дадут мне допросить.  
— Операриусов?  
— Точно. Я хочу знать, кто они такие на самом деле. И это будет твоим самым важным заданием.

Даи Коу не обманул: каждый эриниец считал своим долгом явиться по зову детектива. Первым Бейли решил расспросить упомянутого отца Анака.  
— Робс Сарт, — сразу представился тот с порога. — Надеюсь, вы найдёте убийцу моего сына.  
Бейли жестом предложил гостю присесть, внимательно его рассматривая. Тот был похож на убитого: те же волосы цвета забытого на пару дней чая — крепко-коричневого цвета, те же уверенные скулы и светло-серые глаза. Только вот выражение лица: если брови Анака на фото были подняты вверх в добродушной доверчивости, у Робса они были сдвинуты и больше походили на скрещенные наконечники стрел — тонкие, но убийственные.  
— Надеюсь, вы мне поможете в этом, — нашелся с ответом Бейли. — Вы заходили в комнату вашего сына в день смерти. Зачем?  
— Поговорить, — лицо Робса словно окаменело. — Мой сын в последнее время вёл себя неосмотрительно глупо.  
— А поточнее?  
— Он поставил свои исследования состава атмосферы выше, чем долг перед семьёй, — отчеканил сайент. — Ему уже исполнилось девяносто семь. Я ещё восемь лет назад предлагал ему заняться женитьбой, дабы передать свои гены потомкам и продолжить род. Я подобрал ему подходящую женщину.  
— Женщину? — такое обращение резало слух. Бейли был готов услышать «жену», «невесту» или хотя бы «партию», но не это.  
— Да, женщину. Обученную всему и знающую, как правильно поддерживать мужа-учёного. Но мой глупый сын отказался!   
— Вы разозлились?  
Робс с презрением взглянул на Лайджа:  
— Разозлился ли я? Я был в бешенстве! А вот он был совершенно спокоен! Но если вы думаете, детектив, что я убил его, то глубоко заблуждаетесь, — в голосе сайента зазвучала досада. — Мы оба — учёные. Мы поговорили, и Анак обещал мне, что когда закончит своё нынешнее исследование, очень важное и значимое для всей Эринии, то займётся выбранной мною женщиной. Мы расстались вполне спокойно, можете проверить записи камер. Он улыбался мне, когда я уходил.  
— Обязательно проверю, — кивнул Бейли. — Ещё что-то можете сказать? Может, вы кого-то подозреваете?  
— Никого, — Робс поднялся с кресла. — Мой сын был излишне мягок, чтобы с кем-то даже поссориться. Это всё?  
— Всё, спасибо.  
На самом деле это было далеко не всё. Просто зацепки пока не было ни одной.

До прихода следующего подозреваемого Бейли с помощью Дэниела успел проверить слова Сарта-старшего. Тот не солгал: камеры запечатлели, как отец и сын прощаются и даже смеются. Робсу не было никакой нужды убивать сына, и он никак не был с этим связан, если, конечно, не лгал.  
Противоположностью Робса Сарта оказался занявший комнату убитого: Вайтис Кханг. Моложавый, с тонкими усиками и короткими лохмами лимонно-ржавых волос, он никак не походил на учёного. Однако, он им был.  
— Вайтис Кханг, — напыщенно представился он, с интересом покосившись на стоящего позади Бейли Дэниела, и начальственным тоном поинтересовался: — Как продвигается расследование?  
— Зависит от вас, — отрезал Бейли. — Вы разговаривали с Анком в день его убийства. О чём?  
— О его работе, — вздохнул Кханг, разглядывая собственные ногти. — Ужасно, ужасно. Кто-нибудь должен был сказать Анаку, что его работа бессмысленна. Какое нам дело до этих тупиц снаружи?  
— А какое дело было убитому?  
— О, — поморщился Вайтис. — Бедняга изучал состав атмосферы, пытаясь определить, станет ли он когда-нибудь менее ядовитым. Видите ли, наши великие предки оставили нам завет, в котором говорилось о том, что всё станет лучше. Но, похоже, время ещё не пришло. Сарт клялся мне, что узнал что-то необычное, сыпал терминами и формулами, но…   
Сайент сделал паузу, снисходительно посмотрел на Бейли.  
— Вы же представляете, — мягко сказал он, — что если два специалиста разных наук говорят друг с другом, то не всегда понимают речь коллеги?  
— Представляю, — Лайджу безумно хотелось сбить спесь с заносчиво эринийца, но он сдержался. — Вы хотите сказать мне, что ничего не поняли?  
— Да, — Вайтис выглядел разочарованным. — Видите ли, я изучаю особенности спектральных радиолиний молекул, и моя область почти не пересекается с химическими исследованиями доктора Сарта. Анак понял, что я не слушаю его, и перестал трясти у меня перед носом своими образцами, и заявил, что я просто не понимаю важности его исследований. На что я ответил, что это он тратит время впустую. А он улыбнулся мне и сказал, мол, я не единственный, кто его критикует, и когда он закончит свою работу, всё изменится. Я пожал плечами, — Кханг повторил жест, — и попрощался с ним, пожелав удачи. В конце концов, я не обязан был переубеждать его. Рано или поздно он бы осознал всю бессмысленность своих исследований.  
— Ясно. Можете идти.  
— Надеюсь, вы быстро разберётесь с этим недоразумением, — изящно наклонив голову, попрощался Вайтис.  
Стоило сайенту уйти, Бейли повернулся к Дэниелу.  
— Ты заметил, что никто из них не упомянул операриусов?  
— Да, — кивнул Оливо. — Но почему вы на них так зациклены, партнёр Элайдж? Они не имеют к этому никакого отношения, разве нет? У них не было возможности совершить убийство.  
— Ни у кого не было, — кивнул Бейли. — Точнее, у нас нет информации об этом. Но отношение есть, прямое: работа доктора Сарта.  
Дэниел согласно кивнул:  
— Интересный вывод.  
— Вывод я сделаю, когда вернётся Эйми, — вздохнул Лайдж.

Эйми Барон-Штейн всегда гордилась тем, что ей удавалось выполнять задания мистера Бейли без ошибок. Но добраться до операриусов оказалось не так-то просто.  
— Я хочу выбраться наружу, — заявила она вызвавшемуся проводить её по коридору сайенту.  
Эйми знала: выберется наружу — найдёт требуемое. А о том, что именно она ищет, не обязательно знать кому-то ещё. Но и этих слов хватило, чтоб сайент пришёл в ужас.  
— Но… но зачем? Там же одни тупицы живут!  
— Тупицы?  
— Ну, операриусы. Слушай, ты же женщина. Разве ты не должна быть с детективом?  
— В смысле? — удивилась Эйми.  
— Мы понимаем, что столь умудрённому опытом землянину было сложно оказаться в чужом мире без своей женщины, которая бы обеспечивала ему уют и спокойную работу, — снисходительно пояснил сайент. — Конечно, ваша разница в возрасте доходит до неприличия, но это не наше дело.  
Эйми несколько секунд не могла придумать, что бы ответить этакое.  
— У нас на Земле, — наконец нашлась она, — женщины не только вытирают носы мужчинам. Я хочу осмотреться, и я требую, чтобы ты показал мне, как выбраться наружу. Или ты хочешь иметь дело с недовольным мистером Бейли?  
Ей не нравилось, что приходится обращаться к авторитету своего руководителя, но здесь, похоже, её собственные желания в расчёт не принимались. А главным было выполнить задание.  
— Нет, — замотал головой сайент. — Не знаю, что за каприз у тебя, но так уж и быть.  
Он проводил Эйми до шлюза, проинструктировал, как надевать респиратор и не забыл напомнить об опасности атмосферы.  
— Если ты умрёшь там, — заявил он, — я ни при чём. Камеры засняли наш разговор!  
Эйми фыркнула, но респиратор скрыл это. Створки шлюза раскрылись, выпуская её в незнакомый и неведомый мир.

Поверхность Эринии оказалась пустынной. Здесь ничего не росло, не было воды, лишь на вершинах далёких скал болотно-бледного цвета виднелись ледяные шапки. В атмосфере был кислород, но в ней же был и яд, от которого защищали лишь фильтры респиратора. Среди холодных осколков породы виднелась тропа: похоже, здесь был центр обмена между сайентами и операриусами. Сделав глубокий вдох, Эйми отправилась в путь.

— Вы не переживаете? — спросил Дэниел, глядя на своего партнёра, рассеянно крутящего в руке обыкновенную авторучку.  
— А? — не сразу откликнулся тот. — Нет, не переживаю. Эйми — сообразительная девушка, иначе бы я её с собой не взял. А как продвигается твоя работа?  
— Прогресс — семьдесят пять и девять десятых процента, — спокойно сообщил Оливо. — Почему бы не попросить другого специалиста взглянуть на работу доктора Сарта? Он бы разъяснил её смысл намного быстрее, чем освою и перескажу я.  
— Слишком много слов, Дэниел, — поморщился Лайдж. — Весь день вместо фактов я слышу слова. Тем более, они и так знают о его исследованиях, но ни один не счёл нужным мне об этом рассказать. Что-то подсказывает мне, что в их обилии слов нет самого главного.  
— Интуиция?  
— Она самая.

Тропа привела Эйми к пещере с выглаженными ветром стенами. Внутри виднелись бараки, а вскоре появились и звуки: стук, скрежет, насвистывания. Подойдя ближе, Эйми поразилась увиденному: аккуратные и чистые стены, ровные поверхности ступеней и крыш говорили о том, что обитатели пещеры далеко не варвары. Обойдя ряд построек, Эйми остановилась.  
Сперва она подумала, что перед ней каменная статуя, но статуя шевелилась. Это была женщина, крепкая и сильная. Встань она — и была бы одного роста с Р. Дэниелом, наверное. Кожа женщины была того же оттенка, что и скалы вокруг, мышцы на мощных руках казались вытесанными из материала намного более прочного, чем обычная человеческая плоть.  
А ещё на женщине не было респиратора.  
Эйми сделала несколько осторожных шагов. Её явно заметили, но не подали виду. Приглядевшись, можно было заметить в руках у женщины-операриуса какой-то инструмент, напоминающий то ли лопату, то ли кирку: его лезвие затупилось, а женщина привычными движениями точила металл.  
— Извините, — Эйми подошла ещё ближе. — Вы — одна из операриусов, верно?  
Ответ был дан лишь по прошествии нескольких минут, во время которых Эйми уже успела подумать, что женщина глуха.  
— Меня зовут Бэ.  
— Бэ? — переспросила Эйми. — А полностью?  
За этот вопрос она удостоилась удивлённого взгляда.  
— Бэ — это полное имя, землянка. А тебя как звать?  
— Эйми Барон-Штейн, — тщательно выговорила каждый слог Эйми. — Бэ, ты одна из операриусов?  
— А ты не видишь?  
Кажется, знакомство не заладилось.  
— Бэ, я хочу узнать, кто вы такие, — попробовала ещё раз Эйми. — Как вы живёте, во что верите…  
— Мы верим только в себя, — отрезала та. — Ты мешаешь мне работать.  
— А ты мешаешь работать мне! — фыркнула Эйми.  
— Твоя работа — задавать дурацкие вопросы?  
— Моя работа — задавать вопросы и искать на них ответы, — голос Эйми звучал серьёзно. — В городе сайентов произошло убийство, и я должна узнать о жителях Эринии как можно больше. Не только о тех, кто живёт в городе, понимаешь? Поэтому, Бэ, пожалуйста, расскажи мне о вас.

Эйми вернулась поздней ночью. Бейли уже начал действительно волноваться, и лишь знание того, что девушка выпутывалась и не из таких передряг, заставляло его держаться. Тем более, и без неё у детектива было над чем поработать.  
— Исследования доктора Сарта касались атмосферы Эринии, — подтвердил Дэниел, внимательно глядя на Лайджа. — Она пригодна для дыхания, но в ней есть токсин, убивающий любое живое существо. Доктор Сарт исследовал жизнь операриусов, и удивился, обнаружив, что они не используют респираторы, как было много лет назад. В связи с этим он сделал вывод, что яд ослабил свою концентрацию, и попросил операриусов взять несколько проб.  
— А дальше? — Бейли не выдержал паузы.  
— Это всё, — Дэниел постарался сообщить это максимально мягко. — Работа доктора Сарта не закончена. Но описанные симптомы отравления, которому подвергались много лет назад, совпадают с теми, что мы видели. Доктора Сарта убила атмосфера, которую он сам принёс к себе в лабораторию.  
Не успел Бейли выразиться по этому поводу, в дверь ворвалась Эйми: вся в пыли, с ненужным уже респиратором в руке и возбуждённым блеском к глазах.  
— Мистер Бейли! — она дождалась, пока дверь их комнаты закроется. — Мистер Бейли, вы узнали что-нибудь?  
— Я узнал много чего, — проворчал тот, — но не того, что мне нужно. А что у тебя?  
— Есть кое-что, — Эйми оглянулась, словно боялась, что их подслушает. — Мистер Бейли, я говорила с одной из операиусов, Бэ. Она сказала, что если вы не побоитесь прийти к ним лично, то она вам расскажет кое-что важное. И покажет.  
— Важное?  
Было сложно поверить в то, что каста, занимающаяся неквалифицированным трудом, может что-то знать. Космонит бы не поверил. Но Элайдж был землянином, и отлично помнил, что сам вышел из низов.  
— Бэ сказала, что это важно для всей планеты, мистер Бейли.  
Тот вспомнил слова Анака и кивнул:  
— Куда надо идти?

Когда Лайдж и Эйми надели респираторы — Дэниелу не нужно было дышать, — короткие сумерки заканчивались. Занимался рассвет — вставала вторая звезда. Внутри купола были незаметны эти особенности смены суток Эринии, но Бейли, поборов себя, вгляделся в зеленоватые силуэты скал. Он сможет. Он уже был на открытых пространствах тысячи раз. Он сможет, сможет…  
Из тени возникла Бэ — каменно-серая, высокая и невыразительная. Она окинула взглядом спутников Эйми: двигались лишь её глаза, лицо оставалось застывшей маской. Затем развернулась, жестом призывая следовать за собой.  
Эйми пошла первой, за ней торопливо последовал Бейли, замыкающим оказался Дэниел. Они прошли вход в пещеру, бараки и вышли с другой стороны горы. Бэ вела их дальше, мимо скал. Солнце только поднималось, его слабые лучи едва прорезали зеленоватый туман — и вдруг вспыхнули ярко, ослепляя неожиданной чёткостью.  
— Иосафат! — не удержался Бейли.  
На камнях вокруг были рисунки. Яркие, разноцветные, иногда доходящие до абстракционистских пятен, а порой превращающихся в живописные картины. От каракулей до умелых пейзажей, здесь было всё. Почти каждая плоская поверхность была превращена в полотно.  
— Мы оставляем детей здесь утром, — равнодушно пояснила Бэ. — Даём им цветные обломки. Взрослые работают. Уже много поколений.  
Лайдж смотрел на рисунки. Они никак не походили на творения примитивных или слаборазвитых существ. Да и Бэ не выглядела умственно отсталой, скорее утомлённой. Изменённой, но вовсе не «тупой».  
— Ясно, — пробормотал Бейли, оторвав взгляд от картинок. — Но куда вы меня ведёте?  
Бэ остановилась перед ущельем, показывая вниз, и ответила:  
— К смерти.  
Дэниел сделал шаг к краю первым. Он внимательно смотрел вниз, и на его красивом лице не отражалось ничего, кроме лёгкого удивления. Лайдж, пересилив страх, подошёл ближе, осторожно вцепившись в локоть Оливо, и бросил взгляд туда — в пугающую бездну.  
Бездны не было. Внизу, словно далёкая горная река, клубился зеленоватый дым. Неспешно, подчиняясь малейшим дуновениям ветра, он лениво полз, забираясь в каждую щель.  
Эйми отступила назад.  
— Что это?  
— Это — смерть, — спокойно ответила Бэ. Её голос без эмоций звучал как грохот лавины. — Мы рассказали о ней сайенту по имени Анак. Он единственный, кто заинтересовался участившимися смертями шахтёров. Он просил принести нам воздух, мы принесли ему воздух: с гор, с долин и отсюда. Эй-Ми сказала, что он этот сайент умер.  
— Да, — кивнул Бейли. — Умер.  
— Она рассказала, — продолжила Бэ, — что с ним стало. Такое случается, если вдохнуть зелёного тумана.  
— Но он же был учёным, — недоверчиво пробормотал Бейли. — Он держал образцы тщательно закрытыми…  
Не говоря ни слова, Бэ указала на лежащие рядом блестящие стёкла. Дэниел наклонился над осколками.  
— Судя по расположению, сосуд лопнул от внутреннего давления.  
Бейли щёлкнул пальцами.  
— Дело раскрыто? — спросила Эйми.  
— Дело раскрыто, — кивнул Лайдж. — Но наши дела не закончены.

Бейли мерил шагами комнату, казавшуюся оттого ещё меньше, чем обычно. Эйми сидела, непривычно притихшая. Дэниел остался там — с сайентами, доказывать им, что ради их же блага стоит принять помощь Авроры. Помощь чужаков.  
Всё оказалось проще простого. Когда Бейли, Эйми и Дэниел вернулись, их встретил раскудахтавшийся Даи Коу, от рассказа о зелёном тумане попытавшийся изобразить потерю сознания.  
— Анак был прав, — заявил Лайдж. — Атмосфера изменилась. Токсин оседает, концентрируясь в низинах. Шахтёры начали умирать, зато на поверхности можно находиться без респиратора.  
— Без респиратора? — выдохнул Коу, всё ещё прикрывая глаза в притворном обмороке.  
— Да, — подтвердил Бейли. — Операриусы живут на поверхности без них.  
— Но это же тупицы! — возмутился сайент. — Мы, натуры более тонкие!..  
Они уже были у дверей комнаты Лайджа.  
— Даи, — Бейли впервые обратился к нему по имени. — Операриусы — такие же люди, как и вы. Почему вы так яростно защищаете границу между вами?  
Коу побледнел:  
— Так завещали наши великие предки, детектив! Они оставили нам Послание!  
— Что за послание?  
— Послание, детектив… Послание — это завет, основа нашей жизни…

«Во время посадки основного комплекса… авария… взвесь, отравившая…»  
Запись сохранилась плохо: вначале часто пропадал звук. Затем качество стало получше. Стало видно говорившего: высокого сильного человека с аккуратными усами и зачёсанными назад каштановыми волосами.  
— Мы спрятали научный отдел в куполе, — говорил он, — но долго они не протянут. С ними женщины и дети… — вновь помехи. — …кто-нибудь услышит этот сигнал… — один треск вместо слов. — Мы взяли тех, кто покрепче, и отправились за ресурсами. Надеюсь, мы продержимся до прихода помощи… Остальным: не выходить из купола! Не выходить из купола!  
На этом запись обрывалась.  
— Видите? — торжествующе повернулся к ошеломлённому Бейли сайент. — Наши предки завещали нам жить именно так!  
— Что ж, — мрачно отозвался тот. — Время менять порядки.  
За этим обещанием последовала долгая дискуссия, в процессе которой Лайдж пытался доказать Даи Коу и ещё нескольким его коллегам, что Эринии просто необходимо немедленно поделиться положением дел с Авророй и другими дружественными внешними мирами. Иначе шахтёры продолжат умирать, а сайенты останутся без необходимых для выживания материалов. А для добычи ресурсов нужно лишь несколько десятков роботов — и эффект будет тот же!  
— Зачем нам возиться с тупицами? — пожал плечами Вайтис Кханг. — У нас с ними нет ничего общего. Я давно уже подумываю, что они — тупиковая ветвь эволюции. Может, они не вымерли лишь оттого, что мы поддерживаем их жалкое существование?  
На этих словах Бейли перестал сдерживаться и озвучил всё, что думал. Повезло ещё, что эринийцы половины слов просто не поняли, но дальнейшие переговоры Лайдж оставил Дэниелу. Эйми сайенты вообще слушать бы не стали: слишком своеобразное у них было отношение к девушке.  
Самым противным было то, что Бейли теперь не мог перестать сравнивать Эринию и Землю. Сайенты наперебой твердили, что с землянами у них больше общего, чем с остальными космонитами. Лайдж не мог согласиться, но что-то скребло на душе. Здесь были операриусы, а на Земле — деклассированные. Бейли отлично помнил, как принадлежащие к разным классам люди старательно делали вид, что друг друга не видят. Чёрт возьми, Эриния оказалась злой сатирой, причудливым гротеском, и ясно доказывала, зачем землянам нужна колонизация.  
Чтобы сбежать из заточений и условностей, разрушить стены — не только внешние, но и внутренние.

Дэниел явился через три с половиной часа. Легко улыбаясь, он сообщил, что убедил сайентов принять помощь Авроры, и сейчас Даи Коу как раз связывается с доктором Фастольфом по этому вопросу.  
— А для вас уже готовится шаттл, — завершил Оливо свой отчёт. — Скоро старт.  
— Я должна попрощаться с Бэ! — вскочила Эйми. — Ждите меня на стартовой площадке, мистер Бейли, хорошо?  
— Хорошо.  
Дождавшись, пока девушка умчится к шлюзовой камере, Дэниел сообщил, почти по-человечески вздохнув:  
— Я должен буду остаться здесь, партнёр Элайдж. Слишком многое следует сделать.  
— Я понимаю.  
Так много хотелось сказать, о многом спросить. Во время дела Бейли старался не думать ни о чём постороннем, но теперь, когда всё было решено и разрешено, на передний план вышли чувства — собственные и не только.  
— Я бы хотел отправиться с вами, — неожиданно заговорил Дэниел. — Это дало бы мне возможность находиться с вами дольше. Я чувствую, что был бы рад этому, партнёр Элайдж.  
— Но здесь у тебя дела поважнее, — горько усмехнулся тот. — Понимаю… Знаешь, что меня больше всего раздражает в сайентах?  
Оливо мотнул головой, показывая, что слушает.  
— Решение всё это время было у них под носом, — с досадой произнёс Бейли. — Но эринийцы-сайенты не желали ничего знать о других мирах, даже о своих собственных сородичах. И о себе молчали. А ведь несколько слов, один разговор — и не было бы этих смертей.  
Дэниел промолчал, и Лайдж продолжил, словно разговаривая сам с собой:  
— Дурацкое отчуждение, — фыркнул он. — Внешние миры отделяют себя от Земли, Эриния отделяет себя от Внешних миров, а сайенты избегают всяческих контактов с операриусами… Да как можно так жить? Все мы разные, но разве не очевидно, что это не повод для изоляции от всех, кто отличен от тебя?  
— Возможно, — наконец подал голос Оливо, — что они уже не считали их «своими», партнёр Элайдж. В моей памяти есть информация о том, что каждое живое существо распознаёт сигналы по типу «свой — чужой». Полагаю, для каждой из выделенных вами групп прочие не подходили под категорию «своих».  
Бейли пробормотал несколько слов, весьма метко и грубо выражающих его мнение обо всей этой ситуации. Через несколько минут уже прибудет транспорт, Эйми наверняка ждёт на взлётной площадке, уже попрощавшись с Бэ.  
И Лайджу следует прощаться с Дэниелом. Тот останется здесь, чтобы следить за продвижением нового совместного проекта Эринии и Авроры, и теперь…  
К горлу подступил комок от одной мысли, что они больше никогда не увидятся.  
— Знаешь, — Лайдж смотрел на Дэниела, словно улыбаясь печальной шутке, — в Бейлимире не будет роботов.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Я понимаю, партнёр Элайдж. В конце концов, это вполне ожидаемо от землян.  
— Разве? — заинтересовался Бейли. Ему всегда было интересно, как именно робот пришёл к тем же выводам, что и человек.  
— Людская масса всегда старается привести всё к общему знаменателю, — спокойно поделился своими рассуждениями Дэниел. — Таким образом, более выносливые получают большую нагрузку, а менее способные — больше средств к существованию. Наличие роботов в обществе ведёт к потаканию слабости человеческого существования, перенося всё то, что зовётся «смыслом жизни» на роботов, оставляя людей нежиться в гедонистических эгоистичных ролях. Эгоизм же должен быть разумным, требовательным, а при сравнении с роботом любые требования бессмысленны, остаётся лишь превозношение чувственности в противовес стойкости и силе — а разве это то, чего вы хотите для нового мира?  
Элайдж некоторое время ошеломлённо молчал.  
— Пожалуй, нет, — наконец рассмеялся он. — Ты сказал ровно то, что я думал, но совершенно другими словами.  
— Это плохо?  
— Это замечательно, — Бейли крепко обнял друга. — Дэниел, я буду скучать по тебе и по твоей необычайной манере мышления.  
Сильные руки робота мягко ответили на его объятия, осторожно прижав к себе.  
— Могу сказать то же самое, партнёр Элайдж.  
Когда Бейли шагал к посадочной площадке, он размышлял о многих вещах. О том, что Земля никогда не должна превратиться в Эринию. О том, что нужно сделать так много для нового мира. И о том, что у Дэниела тёплые руки.

Шеффилд подумал, что Бейли и Р. Оливо были настолько увлечены происходящим, что даже не вспомнили о записывающем устройстве. Вряд ли кто-то из них одобрил бы подобное в официальных архивах. Но любые подробности имеют свой срок, и эти детали личной жизни Элайджа Бейли уже никого не интересовали. Кроме мнемонистов, разумеется, которым было интересно абсолютно всё.

Оставив Марка наедине с компьютером, Шеффилд направился в свою комнату. Сейчас психолог был рад, что сумел выбить у арендатора две отдельные каморки вместо большого общего номера: мнемонист не увидит, насколько пал духом его напарник. Да и обрывки записей, запоминаемых Марком, сильно мешали расслабиться. Даже когда Освальд упал на кровать, в голове его всё ещё вилась мешанина из увиденного из-за плеча Аннунчио. Сьюзен Келвин, одолевшая глупость, скрытую за сострадательным эгоизмом. Дэвид Старр, победивший лицемерную алчность и презрение. Элайдж Бейли и Р. Дэниел Оливо, пробившиеся через стены внутри человеческой души.  
Все эти гении во имя науки одолевали косность и невежество. Кто Шеффилд такой, чтобы повторить их подвиг? Просто доктор психологии.  
Нет.  
Не так.  
Он, черт возьми, сам доктор психологии!  
Шеффилд вскочил, поспешно нашаривая выключатель. Сьюзен Келвин была гением робопсихологии, но даже она не стала объяснять невеждам их неправоту. А может, именно поэтому она и решила показать наглядно? Дэвид Старр, наоборот, облёк свои мысли в слова, воспользовавшись чужой личиной, дабы его не посмели обвинить в пристрастности. А двое последних…  
Идея с каждым мигом приобретала всё больше деталей, и к моменту включения коммуникатором прямой связи Шеффилд уже чётко понимал, что он хотел сказать.  
— Чего вы от меня хотите? — вместо приветствия устало спросил доктор Миддле, снимая очки. — Меня лишили всех связей. Влияния. Я и с вами-то разговариваю до тех пор, пока Бюро не решит перекрыть мне личные контакты.  
— У меня есть план, — Шеффилд взаимно проигнорировал правила этикета. — Мы можем спасти Мнемоническую службу.  
Миддле вздрогнул, его скулы покраснели.  
— Говорите, — тихо произнёс он.  
Шеффилд глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как начать — он знал, что если собьётся, то не сможет продолжить вновь так же уверенно.  
— Вы спрашивали, что делать с мнемонистами? Ответ на поверхности. Наш враг — общественное мнение, страх бестолкового глухого невежды. И мы обратим его в нашего союзника! Именно этот страх поможет нам спасти одарённых детей. Глупцы скрывают опасение за снисхождением, и в этом их ошибка! Они не понимают мнемонистов.  
Шеффилду понадобилось перевести дыхание в почти незаметной паузе, затем он ровно продолжил:  
—Сделайте их избранными. Особенными. Белыми воронами, наконец. Тогда драгоценное сострадательное общество само потребует отделять потенциальных мнемонистов от остальных людей, втайне ненавидя их, как ненавидит всё, превосходящее их. Сейчас наши противники могут прикрываться жалостью к искалеченным, надеясь принизить их до своего уровня, снисходя до их «ненормальности», но мы не оставим им такого шанса. Мы назовём их слабости особенностями, мы расскажем об их презрении к «нонкомпосам», вознесём им хвалу, одновременно утверждая, что на свете ещё множество нераскрытых талантливых мнемонистов — и люди будут приносить нам их на блюдечке, будут подозревать друг друга, выискивая не таких, как они сами, отличных от филистеров. Наша Мнемоническая служба станет их единственным спасением, школа мнемонистов — тестом на «нормальность». Они с восторгом примут обратно не прошедших обучение, с такой же радостью отдадут нам «ненормальных», истинных гениев.  
Миддле слушал Шеффилда с изумлением, граничащим с паникой.  
— Но, — не сдержался он, — это же сложная работа, на которую уйдёт огромное количество сил, людей и времени…  
— Чепуха, — фыркнул Шеффилд. — Единственное, что нам понадобится — хороший психолог со своей колонкой в популярном еженедельном чтиве.  
Во взгляде доктора Миддле смешались восхищение и ужас.  
— Вы это придумали, — его голос подрагивал, — вы и выполняйте. Сочиняйте себе имя, ищите издание. У меня сейчас связаны руки, Освальд, — он перешёл на более личный тон. — Но если ты можешь спасти Мнемоническую службу, сделай это, прошу… Рут, понимаешь, она не переживёт этого, не переживёт…  
Рут была мнемонисткой — подопечной доктора Миддле.  
— Я сделаю всё, что смогу, — решительно ответил Шеффилд. — Я не собираюсь отдавать им Марка.  
Хотя бы в этом они поняли друг друга.  
— Я буду тянуть время и ждать, Освальд.

Сандия сияла ярким полуденным солнцем, когда Шеффилд и Марк покидали её. Марк выглядел крепче и здоровее, чем по прибытию, а в глазах доктора психологии была уверенность. За два месяца на этой курортной планете он проделал огромную работу.  
— На этот раз — домой? — параноидально уточнил мнемонист.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Шеффилд. — Мы летим домой, Марк. В наш дом, который никто и никогда не посмеет отобрать.


End file.
